Always At Odds
by sryboutyodmnluc
Summary: My first ever fan fiction so bear with me here. I dived right in with a Dean Ambrose fan fiction. As of right now it's about Dean being at odds with himself over his emotions towards his unsuspecting teammate Destiny. He likes her but doesn't quite know how to express those emotions to her without scaring her off. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confused

Sitting on an equipment trunk backstage, with her head in her hands, Destiny was experiencing a flood of emotions. This was unusual for her because on a daily basis she strives to bottle them up. However, on this day she just decided to let them take over. Sometimes you just have to let them out right? Ugh, how could this be happening to her!

"Wanna talk about it?"

Having the urge to tell the person who now had invaded her space to "fuck off" she lifted her head only to be stopped from saying something extremely stupid.

"Um….hey boss"

"Hey Destiny. I asked if you wanted to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"You're sitting here like someone shot your dog, rolled over it, and then tossed it in the sewer. Don't act like there isn't something going on with you."

Not knowing what came over her Destiny started to laugh hysterically. After about five minutes she finally calmed down.

"Well after that statement I think I'm good boss. Thanks for asking though!"

Before getting up to head to her locker room, she turned to her right and in serious tone said "Thank you Hunter you just helped me in more ways than you know. I really needed that laugh."

She left Hunter standing there in awe probably thinking she was crazy. Maybe she was but who cares her boys loved it anyway. Speaking of her boys she had to go find them so they could get ready for their match. It didn't take her long because they were standing right outside their locker room waiting on her.

"Where have you been Des?" asked Roman

"I've been around big man I needed to clear my head." she replied

"Well go get changed, we'll be here when you get out." said Seth

On her way to the door she glanced at Dean who hadn't said a word since she arrived. He just kept his eyes on the floor like it was the most intriguing thing on the planet. Gosh, he really irritated her sometimes.

"Stupid" Destiny whispered as she walked past Dean. She made sure she said it loud enough for only him to hear.

* * *

Her presence really overwhelmed him. She was intoxicating. How could she be doing this to him and not know? SHE HAD TO KNOW! Why am I thinking this when I'm with Renee? All these thoughts were currently taking over his mind and he couldn't get them to stop. Without thinking Dean turned around and punched something. Unfortunately, that something was a brick wall.

"FUCK" yelled Dean

Clutching his hand to his chest Dean started cussing at himself.

"Holy shit what you go and do that for man?"

Seth just looked at Roman after asking his question and all he did was shrug.

"What in the actual hell is going on out here?" Dressed in black cargo pants, combat boots, a black crop top, and her long black tresses tied up in a high ponytail, Destiny fixed her icy blue eyes on the trio in front of her.

"Dean just punched a wall for no God forsaken reason"

"Shut up Roman it was for a reason."

"Care to share what that reason was Dean?"

"The reason is standing right next to you."

"Damn, I didn't think Seth had that much effect on you. He's been good all day."

"Not him you idiot."

"EXCUSE ME! I'm really not the reason why you punched the wall? Well then I was flattered for like 0.5 seconds until you said it wasn't me. Man that really hurts my feelings Dean. I really thought you cared about me enough to punch a wall in my honor. Clearly I was mistaken."

"SHUT UP SETH!" they all yelled simultaneously

"Okay okay guys chill out." Seth laughs

"What's up with you Dean?"

"Nothing, nevermind, just forget about it."

"Dean you just punched a wall over me apparently and I'm fairly certain you have a broken hand SO I'm going to ask again what's up with you?"

"I said NOTHING now drop it already DAMN!"

With that Dean stormed off towards what Destiny hoped was the trainer's room.


	2. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter 2: To Be or Not to Be

"Des do you have any idea why he punched a wall over you?" asked Seth

Although she had a pretty good idea about what was going on in that lunatics head she decided to play it off.

"Nope! I'm surprised y'all don't know. You're acting like you don't talk to each other."

"We do Des but he's been acting weird lately so we just leave him be. I'm not trying to get punched in the face for asking him a question." said Roman

"It could use some rearranging though if you ask me."

"See nobody asked you Seth, now shut up before I rearrange yours" stated Roman

"Everybody is always telling me to shut up."

"That's because your foot is always in your mouth and you can't ever behave. Now can we go find Dean so we can figure out what we're going to do about tonight?" said Destiny

* * *

Heading towards the trainer's room she couldn't figure out why Dean was even remotely worried about her. She really wasn't anything special. Last time she checked being a sarcastic bitch wasn't going to get her on anyone's radar. Of course Dean wasn't just anyone but still it was hard to fathom he was bothered by her. As much as she pretends to be all cool, calm, and collected Destiny wouldn't know the beginnings of a relationship or a relationship in general if it smacked her in the face. At twenty six years old she's never dated anyone a day in her life. It was quite sad actually. Finally, they reached the trainer's room after what felt like a year. That happens when you get lost in your thoughts.

"What did the doc say?" asked Roman

"They cleared me for the night but said I need to get it looked at before we leave tomorrow. So I'll probably go to the hospital after we're done here."

She knew she was stepping into trouble with this question but she asked anyway.

"Do you want me to go with you and the boys can head to the next city?"

Dean just stared at her and she felt like she was going to pass out if he didn't answer her soon.

"Nah I'm good you go ahead with them."

"um…okay"

After that weird encounter the foursome headed to the entrance where they'd be walking down the stairs. Tonight they were facing the Wyatt family on Raw in their ongoing war. They certainly gave The Shield a run for their money but they weren't known for backing down. This was their yard and The Wyatts were intruding. When The Shield finally got to the ring it was immediate balls to wall action. Seth was already flying over ropes, Dean was tossing chairs, Roman was just mowing through anybody in his way, and Destiny was just trying to not get hit. Twenty excruciating minutes later Dean was in the ring set to hit his finishing maneuver "Dirty Deeds" when the lights went out. In the blink of an eye they were back on but Destiny was knocked out on the floor. Unfortunately, Dean got hit with Sister Abigail and they lost. They happily took that L though because they were more worried about Destiny especially Dean. Looks like Destiny will end up in the hospital with Dean after all. The Wyatts will have their day it just wasn't going to be that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Recuperation

Chapter 3: Recuperation

Sitting in the chair next to her bed Dean stared at Destiny. She looked so peaceful laying there, like an angel. It only took Dean thirty minutes to get his hand x-rayed and wrapped but the doctors said Destiny had to stay overnight for observation because she had a nasty concussion. He decided to stay there with her and told Seth and Roman to head to Kansas City for their next show. After they left he had a long internal debate with himself if this was actually a good idea to stay. In the end, he had no choice he was here now so he walked down the hall to her room and sat in the chair where he's been for almost five hours now. It was close to three in the morning and he wanted to be awake when she woke up. However, that didn't happen and he ended up falling asleep anyway. Around 5:30 Destiny started to stir.

"Dean" she said in a small voice

He didn't move. She really wanted some water but couldn't reach the cup and jar on her bedside table. Despite how bad her head was pounding she was determined to get that water. Reaching to her right she slowly pushed her body towards the edge of bed and began to lean forward. Not realizing how far she was leaning she almost fell out of her bed until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and push her back up.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I really wanted some water."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?"

"There's no need to get mad at me damn, and I did try to but you didn't move. Why are you here anyway?"

"First of all I'm not mad at you, and second I figured I'd stay since I was here anyway." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth but she didn't need to know that. Hell he was pretty sure she wasn't ready to handle what he was feeling inside for these past six months anyway.

"So um are you going to get me that water or not" Destiny asked with a smirk on her face

She really needs to stop making that face or he's not going to be able to control himself much longer.

"Oh yeah sure" turning towards the bedside table he grabbed the pitcher and cup and poured her some water. As he was doing so Destiny noticed how big his arms were and saw his abs peek through when his shirt raised a bit. Hold on what was she doing thinking about Dean this way. He's Dean freaking Ambrose for heaven's sake. He has as much charm as a damn forest fire. NONE ABSOLUTELY NONE that man is deadly and not in a good way. This is clearly the concussion talking but damn he's so fine though. Okay Destiny stop this is getting ridiculous, she thought to herself.

"Des! DESTINY! You still with me?"

"huh what?"

"You were staring into space and I kept asking if you still wanted your water."

"Oh my bad, sorry" she said while taking the water. When she went to grab the cup there hands grazed one another and a strong shock went through her body all the way to her toes. When she looked up at him his blue eyes were staring straight at her. It was like he was staring into her soul and reading her mind simultaneously. He must've felt it too because he still hadn't removed his hand from the cup. Suddenly Dean cleared his throat and removed his hand from the cup.

"Des you mind if I ask you something?"

Sipping on her water she said "sure"

"Why haven't you dated anyone?" he turned to look at her when he asked this and once again those eyes were overwhelming her.

"You'd have to ask them."

"Who"

"Any guy I've ever had eyes for. Look I've always been overlooked for the pretty girls. I'm always that friend that nobody notices. At first it bothered me but then I got used to it. Whoever comes into my path will come into my path whenever that may be. I am who I am and I'm okay with that and to be honest these dudes out here ain't shit anyway. Why do you want to know about my love life anyway Ambrose?"

There she goes again with that smirk he thought.

"I don't really want to know just starting a conversation."

"HA! Of all the conversation starters you chose that one. You could've asked me why the sky was blue but you picked a relationship question. Okay Dean whatever you say!" At that moment his phone started to ring. Dean answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Seth what's up" answered Dean

"Nothing much just wanted to let you know that Roman and I made it to Kansas City. How's Destiny" replied Seth.

"I'm good thanks for asking Seth" Dean said sarcastically

"Oh my bad dude I forgot you had a concussion too. Oh wait you just have a broken hand which you broke on your own freewill so I don't care to ask how you're doing"

"You're such a jackass you know that right"

"Yes I do Dean and you're no peach yourself either."

"Okay boys enough of the foolery already it's too early for all this and I'm good!"

"That's good to hear. Do you know when they'll let you out?"

"No but I can ask because I'm ready to get the hell outta here. I hate hospitals anyway."

"Well I'll let you go find out and text me when you leave."

"Okay"

"Can you go ask the doctor if we can leave anytime soon?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right back"

As he was heading towards the door Destiny started to get out of the bed. She really needed to get into something more comfortable. Thank goodness someone was smart enough to bring her gym bag which she knew had some sweatpants and a tank top in them. Not knowing that Dean had walked back in the room and was staring at her completely dumbfounded she started to throw her sweatpants on and strip out of this awful hospital gown. As she was reaching for her tank top strong arms stopped her and turned her around.

"Dean what are you doing?" she looked into his now lustful eyes.

"Destiny you don't know what you've been doing to me these past six months. Just being in your presence drives me crazy and that's saying something considering I already have a few screws loose. You overwhelm me in a good way and just seeing you digging through your gym bag had amazed. I couldn't help myself any longer. I know you don't feel this way about me but I had to tell you before I exploded."

"I knew" she said breathlessly

"What"

"I knew when you punched the wall."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I know I'm the one with the concussion but did you conveniently forget that you would bite my head off whenever I would ask you a question or just completely ignore me in general."

"I'm sorry about that I just didn't know how to explain any of this"

"I think you're doing a pretty damn good job right now. Any plans to do anything else while I'm standing in your arms with no top on?" she raised her eyebrows and smirked

"You're really going to be the death of me woman." He bent down and slowly started to kiss her. Eventually he lowered himself onto the chair and pulled her down on his lap. In his mind he was trying to tell his big daddy to chill out but it wasn't really registering because he was hard as a rock. He moaned into her mouth knowing that was the best way to get his mind off his dick. Dean was determined to do this right and not completely fuck her through the hospital wall. Breathlessly, Destiny pulled herself away and laid her head on his shoulder while his arms stayed wrapped around her waist. She didn't know how long they stayed like that until she said.

"You know that was my first kiss"

"Really?! You're telling me the way you just kissed me that that was your first kiss?"

"Yes sir that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Look at me."

She slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. Destiny was fairly certain this was the first time bashful was written across her face.

"Just so you know that doesn't change anything that I feel about you"

"I didn't think it would." After this statement she felt her brick walls go back around herself. She had never felt this way before and she wanted to protect herself at all costs. She'd seen way too many of her friend's relationships fail because of them putting their hearts out there too fast. As she climbed off his lap and pulled her shirt on she did her best not to look at him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"They said that once you're ready you can come to the front desk and get a prescription for your head and we can go."

"Okay let's go then. I'm ready."

As they were heading out the door Dean felt that this wasn't going to be easy and that she had already put up walls around herself. Hopefully, he could break those down but he wasn't going to push her. If this was going to be her first relationship then he was going to do it right or she'd be apprehensive of guys for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4: Regret

Chapter 4: Regret

After leaving the hospital they headed back to the hotel so Destiny could take a shower and change. Dean dropped her off while he went to get them some breakfast and pick up her medicine from a nearby Walgreen's. By 11:00 they were on the road headed to the live event taking place in Kansas City later that evening. Silence filled the air and it was becoming unbearable for Destiny. However, Dean looked like he didn't seem to mind whatsoever.

"Are you still with her?" blurted Destiny

"What?"

"Please don't make me ask again."

"If you're asking am I still with Renee, then the answer is yes."

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to be sick."

Dean glanced at her and noticed she had her head on the passenger window and was taking deep slow breaths.

"Is it your head?"

"NOPE! It's this whole now royally fucked up situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Believe it or not Dean but I have always prided myself on not getting involved with someone in a relationship. To most people that kiss would be just that a kiss but I don't look at it like that. How am I supposed to look at Renee without feeling guilty? Ugh this is a mess!"

"I'll talk to her if that helps."

"No I just want you to be quiet and not say anything. Silly me for thinking you talked to her already considering you've felt this way for some time." she said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry."

"I bet you are. Just fix this. I don't give a flying fuck how you do it just do it. Now can we drop this before we both end up saying something we regret."

"Sure"

For the rest of the ride they didn't speak, with Destiny eventually falling asleep hoping that the ache in her stomach would go away.

* * *

By 5:30 Dean was waking up Destiny. After realizing where they were she grabbed her stuff from the car and stormed off. Watching her go, Dean began to think about their earlier conversation he really needed to fix this but he didn't know how. She deserved better than this, better than him. Deep down he knew he could treat her right but the way this has started it looked like he wasn't going to get the chance to anyway. After getting his gear from the car, he locked it up and went in search for Roman and Seth. Maybe they could help him out, even though advice coming from those two fools might hurt more than help but he was willing to ask anyway. Finding his boys munching on food; not much of a surprise there, he asked if he could speak to them. Of course, they gladly obliged.

"What's up Dean you look like someone kicked you in your nuts." said Seth

"Not now Seth I really need y'all advice on something."

With a concerned look on his face Roman lead them to their locker room for some more privacy.

"Okay Dean what's on your mind?" asked Roman

Twiddling his fingers Dean struggled to find the words to describe his situation. After about a good ten minutes he decided it was all or nothing, he might as well just tell it like it is. There's no sugarcoating this situation anyway.

"So I could tell you guys have been wondering what's been going on with me lately. Especially after I punched the wall. Well Destiny is the reason."

"DESTINY!" yelled Seth

"Dude will you shut up so I can finish telling you. Yes it's Destiny. She consumes every fiber of my being. I know I'm with Renee but I kissed Destiny earlier this morning and now she's mad at me. I don't know how to fix this. She's not like any other girl I've met or fucked."

"Wait why is she mad? It was just a kiss right?" asked Roman

"See that right there lies the problem. In her words she prides herself on not getting involved with someone in a relationship and she just didn't see that kiss as just a kiss. I can see it in her eyes that this is eating her up inside. If I break up with Renee and get with Destiny, it'll cause all problems between those two. If I stay with her I would've pretty much played with Destiny's emotions unintentionally."

"Best thing I can tell you is at least bring the issue up with Renee and Destiny's a fierce woman I think she can handle anything Renee may or may not bring to her. Be with whomever makes you happy man that's all that matters. Screw all the other bullshit." said Roman

"Renee isn't who I'm worried about it's Des. Knowing her she'll see herself as a home wrecker and I don't want that. Ugh I'll do what needs to be done just not tonight I don't think I can handle both of them getting mad at me."

"If that's the case then stay as far away from Des until you get this together. I know we work closely with her but you can't just keep stringing her along." stated Seth

"I know, I know. Thanks for the talk guys."

"Anytime my man!" said Roman

The trio got ready for the live show shortly after. None of them had seen Destiny since they arrived but when it was time to do what they had to do she showed up right on time and got the job done.


	5. Chapter 5: Explosion

Chapter 5: Explosion

It was almost a month and half since Dean and Destiny kissed. She refused to talk to him aside from a "hello" and "goodbye". The boys were walking on pins and needles around both of them, weary of saying the wrong thing. Seeing Renee with Dean has her overwhelmed with emotions of anger. You'd think after that talk he'd have at least attempted to say something but NOPE he's just walking around like everything was happy-go-lucky. He really was a smug bastard. That man has taken over her life so much so that she can hardly keep herself together especially when they were on TV. She was coming undone fast and some unsuspecting person was about to be the victim of her anger.

That evening on Monday Night Raw she had a match scheduled against the current Divas Champion AJ Lee. As she was getting ready, Destiny told herself to take deep slow breaths so she could make it through this match with AJ intact. She wasn't about to be considered a liability to this company because she wasn't able to control her emotions. On her way to the stairs she ran into Dean, Seth, and Roman by the TV monitor to watch her match. They wished her good luck as she headed out.

It was a back and forth match between her and AJ. Destiny was keeping herself in strong check and doing what she was supposed to be doing out there. That was up until AJ kicked her so hard her mouth and nose started bleeding. After that it was a wrap. Destiny tackled AJ to the mat and started punching her. She could see nothing but black but felt the blood dripping from her mouth and nose. In the distance she heard the bell ringing and then someone was pulling her off AJ.

"DESTINY STOP!"

She was aware enough to see who it was that was yelling at her. Of course it was that smug bastard Dean! Just for the hell of it she punched him in his jaw and stormed off to the back. When she got through the curtain both Stephanie and Triple H were waiting for her.

"With me NOW!" Triple H said sternly

Walking to his designated office, he slammed the door when all three of them were in the room.

"Destiny I don't know what's been going on with you this past month but what happened out there was both irresponsible and dangerous." stated Stephanie

"I know Stephanie and I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it this time. You almost did the same thing to Nikki last week if you hadn't snapped yourself out of it. We let that one slide but this time we can't. The whole world just saw that and we can't edit that off TV. We're not going to fire you because you bring in good money, work well with The Shield, and it's apparent AJ likes working with you considering she's been requesting to have matches with you as of late. Despite all of that we're putting you on a sixty day mandatory unpaid suspension. Now get out of here, get yourself cleaned up by the doctors, and head to the hotel. I want you on your way home in the morning." said Triple H

Heading out of his office Destiny went to the trainer's room feeling defeated and angry. Her world had officially come crashing down around her and she didn't know what to do next. All of this over one stupid and meaningless kiss. Why couldn't she be like normal females and take that kiss in stride? Damn was it so hard for her to be fucking normal. Before she arrived at the trainer's room she ran into the Bella Twins and Eva Marie. Not caring about anything at this point she had a few choice words for the self-proclaimed "mean girls." They were just standing there staring so Destiny carried herself right up to them and gave them a piece of her mind.

"Hey ladies do you have a staring problem?" they had no response

"Nope didn't think so. You three walk around like you own the place. You bully everybody that comes into your path. However, funny thing is you never mess with me. So next time you want to stare at me when I'm walking around, learn to train your eyes in the opposite direction before I do it for you. Understood?" Destiny took their non-reaction as a "yes" and started to walk off until Eva Marie had to stick her foot in her mouth.

"Bitch" she whispered under her breath.

"Yes Eva I am a bitch thanks for advertising that. Now you get the benefits of me being one and that comes with a lifetime supply of you getting your feelings hurt. I know you consider yourself a WWE Diva but I'm here to tell you otherwise. I've heard you've been training with BK lately but word to the wise you might want to enlist in about four or five more people because although he's amazing he can't help your sorry ass by himself."

On that note she resumed her walk towards the trainer's room. When she arrived it didn't take long for them to fix her up and she was on her way to the hotel. On her way out, she apologized to AJ.

* * *

When she arrived to her room she headed straight for the shower. Sitting on the bathtub floor, Destiny let all her emotions out. The anger, fear, disrespect, and sorrow just oozed out of her body and she didn't bother to stop it. Her tears mixed with the water from the showerhead and it made her cry even harder because she couldn't believe she was crying over some punk ass dude who didn't give one fine shit how badly he affected her. If he hadn't never told her how he felt neither one of them would be in this predicament in the first place. She'd be on the road with them tomorrow headed to their next show full of laughs and giggles. Instead, she was taking the first flight out in the morning to good ol' St. Louis. After almost two hours, she was getting out the shower and looking around for some comfortable clothes to sleep in for the night. As she found some she walked past a mirror. Standing in front of it she looked at herself and became disgusted. This strong and unbreakable woman that she has showed the world all her life was a shell of her former self. Her fierce blue eyes were now flat and red and her bright smile was no longer plastered on her face. With that thought, Destiny let out a primal scream and punched the mirror with her right hand. Of course it shattered and she didn't care. Standing in the middle of the room with glass all around her the words to Sam Smith's song "Lay Me Down" started to play from her phone. How ironic the first words that registered to her were

"…_no words can explain the way I'm missing you….these tears they tell their own story. Tell me not to cry when you were gone, but the feelings overwhelming it's much too strong. CAN I LAY BY YOUR SIDE NEXT TO YOU, AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU TONIGHT….."_

Hoping they were at the hotel or at least close to it Destiny text both Seth and Roman.

"Hey guys, can you come to room 225 and take me to the hospital. Don't ask any questions and definitely don't you dare tell Dean." Not knowing when or if they came she passed out on the floor from the pain in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6: Fragile

Chapter 6: Fragile

With Roman driving and Seth in the passenger seat, Dean opted to sit in the back so his boys wouldn't ask him any questions. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to interact with anybody. He laid his head on the back of his seat, closed his eyes, and replayed Destiny's match in his head. _The crowd was really into it they couldn't even cheer for just one person. The action was fast paced as it usually was when it came to AJ and Destiny. About ten minutes into the match, AJ kicked Destiny in her face and blood started gushing from both her mouth and nose. At that moment the match took a swift turn for the worst. The cameraman zoomed in on her which probably wasn't the best of ideas, because the look on her face was one that'll forever be etched in his head. Her eyes went emotionless and with blood dripping from her mouth she looked absolutely murderous. She turned and with lightning fast reflexes, Destiny tackled AJ to the mat and laid heavy punches to her face. With one look to Seth and Roman, the three of them rushed out to the ring to try and stop her. Unfortunately, Seth got kicked in his nuts, Roman got head-butted for his troubles, and Dean got cold-cocked in the face. By the time The Shield finished helping AJ to the trainer's room Destiny had grabbed all her gear and left._

With a loud buzz Dean jerked open his eyes to see both Roman and Seth looking at their phones. Dean noticed Roman glance at him through the rearview mirror and then nod at Seth. He knew then something was up that he clearly wasn't supposed to know about and he chose to ignore it. As they reached the hotel Dean hopped out the car before Roman even had it fully in park. On his way in he told them that he'd text them his room number and that at any time they were welcome to tell him what was going on.

Roman turned to Seth and asked "Should we tell him?"

"Right now let's get to her room and figure out what's going on. Maybe it's not as serious as we think."

"Um…Seth she sent us both the same message. I'm fairly certain the word "hospital" implies something serious." Grabbing their stuff they headed to the front desk to get their key cards as well as one for Destiny's room. They reached Seth's room first so Roman just left his stuff there for the time being, and headed to the third floor where Destiny's room was located. They knocked three times and got no answer. Roman slipped in the key card and slowly opened the door. The first thing he noticed was clothes strewn everywhere, then saw Destiny passed out on the floor with blood pooling around her face. He started to rush over to her before Seth yelled at him to STOP.

"What!" yelled Roman

"Just be careful, there's glass everywhere." replied Seth

Looking around he saw that a mirror had been shattered and glass was covering the floor from the door right up to where Destiny was.

"HOLY SHIT what has she done? Seth get me one wet towel and a dry one from the closet and call Dean while you're at it. We're going to need his help."

"Are you sure. She told us not to tell him."

"I don't give a damn what she told us not to do, now call him while I try and wake her up." Roman carefully made his way over to Destiny and squatted in front of her. All the blood on the floor had him worried. He didn't know if it was coming from her face from the injuries from earlier or her fist since it's clear she punched the mirror. Hell it could be a combination of both. He started to pick her up and place her on the bed when the door came flying open.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Standing in the doorway Dean had the face of a madman mixed with the intense face that Roman sported when he was in the ring. Seth came out of the bathroom then and handed the towels to Roman.

"We have no idea but you've got to shut the door before everybody on this floor comes running down here." stated Seth

Dean quietly shut the door and stood there. He couldn't make his feet move towards the passed out woman on the bed. Instead he glanced all around the room and noticed the glass on the floor. He had a sick feeling he was the reason behind the scattered mess before him. A small groan made him glance up. Destiny was starting to wake up.

"Roman is that you?"

"Yeah baby girl it's me. Can you sit up for and tell me what happened?"

"The glass on the floor didn't give it away?" she said in a small voice. Dean noticed his favorite smirk tried to creep up on her face but it didn't quite make it. She scooted to the edge of the bed and hung her head in her hands. That was when all three of them noticed the huge shard of glass sticking out of her knuckles. There was an eerie silence in the room as they all stared at it. Roman was the first to react.

"Hey Des can you slowly give me your hand please?" asked Roman

Lifting her head she placed her hand in Roman's larger ones. He grabbed the wet towel Seth placed on her bed and started to clean around the wound. He was careful not to even nudge the glass as he didn't know how far it punctured her skin. After getting it mostly cleaned he took the dry towel and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding momentarily while they were on their way to the hospital.

"Dean can you go with Seth and get the car? We'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Snapping her head to the right she trained her eyes on Dean.

"What are you doing here? I told them not to tell you about this."

"Well tough titties sweetheart they did so get over it."

Using all the energy she had Destiny stood up strong and said "I know you're not standing here catching an attitude with me. You better get yourself together and rearrange your attitude."

"I'm the one that needs to rearrange my attitude? That's rich coming from the woman who all but caved in AJ's face earlier and attacked everybody standing in this room. HA! Okay I'll get right on rearranging my attitude as long as you get on yours honey."

"ENOUGH ALREADY! DEAN GET OUT OF HERE AND START THE CAR SO WE CAN GO. THE LAST THING YOU BOTH NEED RIGHT NOW IS SOME RIDICULOUS ARGUMENT TO STRAIN YOUR ALREADY FRAGILE RELATIONSHIP. SO DROP IT NOW." yelled Seth

While Seth helped Roman get Destiny out of her room and down to the car, Dean decided to take the stairs to let off some steam. When he reached the car and got it started, his mind wandered to Destiny. He knew he shouldn't have gotten upset with her but this whole situation was messing with his head. Of course he hid it better but it still got to him. Whenever they got done at the hospital his goal was going to be to hit the gym so he wasn't liable to end up just like her.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home

Chapter 7: Going Home

It was 6:30 in the morning and Destiny was getting ready to head to the airport to catch her flight home. It sucked that her life was taking the path that it was. However, she knew this was the kick in the ass that she needed to get back on the right track. Sometimes you've got to fall all the way down to understand how to get back to the top. She was going to miss being on the road but these next sixty days were going to be about getting her life back in order. The first thing she was going to do was head to lunch with her best friends Marcus and Destinee. Yes she does a friend with the same name just spelled differently! Hopefully, those two could help her out because they had way more experience in the dating department than she did. On her way out she stopped by her boy's rooms to let them know she was leaving and warned them to keep each other safe while she was gone. The last room she stopped at was the hardest. What came next she knew had to be done she just didn't like it but in order to move on she had to let go of the one thing that was holding her back. After knocking on his door she waited for him to answer. It didn't take him long.

"Good Morning."

"Hey Des."

"Do you mind if I come in? I wanted to get something off my chest before I left."

Opening his door wider so she could come in he said "sure." Shutting the door behind her, Dean sat on the bed and waited for her to speak.

"I just want to apologize for behaving the way that I have for this past month. I clearly didn't know how to put on my big girl pants and act accordingly. I see that you're happy with Renee and I don't want to take that away from you. It's hard to accept right now but while I'm home I'm determined to come to terms with this. I will say "thank you" for my first kiss. That's a moment that nobody can take away from us and I'll forever cherish it." As she was turning to leave she felt Dean's arm snake around her and pull her onto his lap. As much as Destiny wanted to let this to happen she knew it couldn't. She was going to get away from Dean emotion free even if she had to traipse out of his arms.

"Dean we can't do this again."

"Shh…do you trust me?"

"I want to but I…" she lost her train of thought when she looked down into his sea blue eyes.

"But what? I just wanted to give you a goodbye kiss. Will you let me? Please? You know I don't normally ask for things."

Destiny inwardly groaned. She knew this was a bad idea and she went ahead with it anyway. Her mind was telling her "no" but her heart was telling her "yes." Sitting on his lap and his arms wrapped around her, she felt on fire. Every breath, every touch, every stolen glance, was killing her insides. "Don't be messy Des, he's with Renee," she thought to herself. It took everything she had to untangle herself and stand up. Before she left she kissed him on both of his dimples. "I love those." she whispered in his ear. With that she grabbed her things and left his room.

* * *

Watching her leave was probably the hardest thing he ever had to see. He knew in that moment what needed to be done. Why it took destroying her career for Dean to take action he didn't know but he was on his way in the right direction. Picking up his phone from the nightstand he sent out a text.

"Good Morning love, do you mind if we go get some breakfast?"

A few seconds later, he got his reply "sure"

"Cool I'll be up in five minutes."

Dean grabbed his signature leather jacket and headed to the elevators. When the doors opened, he hopped on and hit the button for level four. With a loud ding, he got off and walked all the way down the hall and stood in front of room 300. Before he could knock the door opened and in the doorway stood a petite blonde.

"Hey babe!" she reached up on her tippy-toes and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm…what was that for?"

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all. I didn't get to see you last night with all the chaos with Destiny. How's she doing?"

"She's doing good "H" told her she had to go home for sixty days and cool off. You ready?"

"Yeah just let me get my stuff." Together the two went downstairs of the hotel to get some breakfast. They both piled their plates with pretty much everything there was to offer. That was one thing he liked about Renee, she wasn't afraid to chow down in front of him. She really was just one of the guys.

"So, Dean by this impromptu breakfast invitation something tells me you've got something on that lunatic brain of yours."

Looking straight into Renee's eyes he knew there was no turning back after what he was about to say. He just had to take this like a man and deal with the consequences as they came.

"Renee I know that we've been together for at least two years now and I really want to say that it's been damn fun but I'm not about to sit here and lie to you. As of late I've been feeling really strongly about a certain someone. I really don't know how to explain it to either one of you how I'm feeling. I'm torn between being involved with you and stringing her along. However, I'm sorry that it's come to this but I just can't do this anymore. This has nothing to do with you I swear. I would like to think we could handle this amicably if you're willing to try. I'll never stop caring for you and that you can forever believe."

"It's Destiny, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HER FOR SIX MONTHS DEAN SERIOUSLY!"

"Will you hush? No I haven't fucked her damn. I've been feeling this way about her for six months." He almost decided to tell Renee about the kiss but opted not to. At this point he didn't think it was something she needed to know unless she asked.

"Have you done anything with her?"

Well hell I guess Dean does have to tell her. SHIT!

"Umm…we kissed a few days ago when she went to the hospital for a concussion after Raw. That's been the extent of our contact I swear."

"Wow and you continued on with me and completely ignored her. Now I understand why she exploded the way she did. You were pretty throwing "us" in her face. That really was a dick move Dean."

"I know Renee."

"No I don't think you do. You can't just play with a chick's emotions like that. Look thank you for being honest with me even though it took you forever to say something to me. This is going to be hard for and I can't make any promises that I won't feel some type of way towards Des but if she makes you happy then I'd be a certified bitch if I tried to stop you from being with her. You should really talk to her before she comes back or you really won't get anywhere."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now."

"Well you've got sixty days and I'm pretty sure we have a show in St. Louis between now and then. It's your choice. Thanks for the breakfast." Renee kissed him on his cheek and left him at the table with his own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: A Game of Human Chess

Chapter 8: A Game of Human Chess

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

It had been forty five days since Destiny was sent home. At this point she was getting a bit stir crazy. However, hitting the gym daily, and hanging with friends and family got her mind off not being on the road. Her first day home after meeting up with Marcus and Destinee for some lunch, she came home and just slept all her pain away. That talk she had with her friends really put her in check. They never failed to be honest with her and that's what she loved about them. It took at least a week for her to fully accept the situation but after that she was back to her normal outrageous and chill self.

It was currently 4:30 p.m. and Des was chilling on the couch watching CSI: Miami on Netflix when there was a hard knock on her door. Slowly getting up she groaned and mumbled "whoever the hell is at my door needs to go away." The knock came again and much harder this time.

"I'm coming you can stop trying to break down my fucking door." Swinging the door open Destiny was preparing to yell at the person who was banging on her door until she noticed who it was and her breath rushed out of her body all at once. All the emotions she buried inside and tried to forget came to the forefront of her mind and she inwardly started to shake.

"Hey Des can I come in?" Silently she moved to let the man who she wasn't ready to confront into her house.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a show here this evening."

"Okay fine but what are you doing here in my house?"

Sitting on her couch he said "Well you let me in didn't you?"

"Dean can you for once not be an ass!" she smirked at him

"I wanted see you and I thought we could talk."

Des came over and crammed herself into the edge of the couch. She didn't care that she was in the most uncomfortable position but she didn't trust her body to behave itself. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she noticed everything about him. Especially his arms, they seemed to have gotten much larger since she last saw him.

"I can feel your eyes on me. You see something you want?" his dimples popped out as he asked her

"Yes there is but that's not what you came here for. You wanted to talk so let's talk even though I don't think there's much to say. The past is the past."

"If you come closer I might just tell you what I've got to say."

"NOPE! I'm not letting that happen again. You're with Renee and I'm not going to let your relationship and my bad choices take over my life again."

"What if I told you that Renee and I aren't together anymore and we haven't been for a while."

"Well to that I'd say "okay, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Woman you really are making this difficult."

"I never said I was easy." She raised an eyebrow to him and started to get up but that didn't seem like that was going to happen seeing as he was flinging her onto his lap. With that the mood in the room suddenly changed. If he wanted to play games with her then so be it. This one was a game he wasn't going to win.

As Dean pulled Destiny onto his lap he knew that the time for talk was over. He needed to feel her on him in any way he could get her. Just having her eyes on him was making him come undone. She was currently sporting that signature smirk and it took all he had not to kiss it off her. He was going to take his time with her and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Little did he know Destiny had a little something up her sleeve as well.

* * *

Neither one of them had moved from their current positions even though they could both tell the other wanted to do something. They stayed like that staring into each other's eyes seemingly daring each other, until Dean's phone rang. Destiny leaned forward and grabbed his phone from his pants pocket, while still piercing his eyes with hers.

"Hello" she said in a husky voice

"Hey Des, it's Roman I'm assuming since you're answering his phone that Dean is with you."

"Yeah you'd be correct. He's a bit tongue-tied right now. If it's not important you might want to call back in another hour."

"Okay. I'll leave you too it and don't be too hard on him I'm gonna need my boy intact this evening."

"Oh Roman I won't be hard on him it might be the other way around though." Before he could reply she hung up on him and placed Dean's phone on her coffee table. Leaning into his ear she whispered "it's game time now Dean let's see what you're really made of."

"Come on don't tell me that I've got the great DEAN AMBROSE stuck stupid." Next thing she knew she was being rammed face first into the nearest wall and bent over. She felt Dean's arm snake around her waist as he started to grind on her backside.

"Does it look like I'm stuck stupid now Des? Nope didn't think so. Now last time I checked it's your turn so get to it. Time to show me what DESTINY can do. I know under all that shyness there's a freak in you and I'm ready to see her come out."

Turning around in his arms she latched one leg around his waist and used her other one to hoist herself up on him. Tightening her leg grip on him, she used her upper body strength to keep her from falling as she slowly began to take her tank top off. She could hear Dean growling into her chest. She knew he wanted to fuck her lifeless but this was going to go her way whether he liked it or not.

"Bedroom NOW!" she growled

It didn't take him long to find it considering he'd been to her house before just not under these circumstances. Throwing her on her queen-sized bed he stood at the foot of it and just stared.

"It's your turn Dean."

Climbing on top of her, he laid butterfly kisses on her all the way from her toned stomach until he reached her full lips.

"Don't stop now."

"I had no plans too." His dick was so hard he thought that his zipper was going to bust. Without noticing that her hand had reached between the both of them she grabbed his big daddy through his jeans. His whole body jerked and he almost fell on top of her.

"Damn Des you certainly know how to surprise a man."

"I might know a few tricks now kiss me!" She didn't have to ask twice. With her hand still on him he started to kiss her deeply. Both of them moaned at the same time and they knew they needed this from each other for a long time. With his lips still on hers he reached down and started to unbutton her pants and slide them off. Destiny also started to reach behind her and unlatch her bra. Painfully he took his lips off hers and latched them onto her tits. I mean they didn't call him the "titty master" for nothing.

"Uhhhh…Deaaannn…" she moaned and ended up biting him on his arm.

"You like that sweetheart?"

"Mhhmmmm…"

"Well let me show you something else."

All she could do was squirm under his touch. He looked at her before his slid off the bed. He pulled his t-shirt off and stared to take off his pants until a hand reached out and stopped him.

"No don't I want to do the honors of getting you out of those. Now show me what you were going to do."

"Okay lie back then."

As she fell back he kissed the insides of her thighs until he reached her lacy black underwear. Damn he loved a woman in black. Dean ran a finger over her covered cooch making her squirm again.

"Stop teasing me."

"Patience is a virtue, you should know that by now."

"Fuck you"

"Watch your words because I would love to fuck you." Then he kissed her cooch through her panties and Destiny let out the loudest scream. Wanting more Dean reached up and hooked his thumbs into her panties and started to pull them down.

"Check…MATE" At least that was what he thought until in the blink of an eye Destiny was gone.

Falling face first into her bed Dean yelled "WHAT THE HELL." Walking to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom Destiny turned around and said "game over, you didn't actually think I was going to give it to you that easy. Dean you've got to earn this one honey." On that note she closed the bathroom door. She returned a few minutes later dressed in some basketball shorts and a black sports bra.

Stretched out on her bed Dean said to her "this isn't over."

"If you're speaking in present tense then it is over. If you're speaking in future tense then that might just be true." As she turned to leave there was a knock at her door. It was so soft that she nearly missed it.

"Who the hell is it now?" When she reached the door and opened it she found Renee standing on her porch looking furious.

"Where the hell is he?"


	9. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise

"What are you doing here Renee?" asked Destiny

"I think "where the hell is he" implies why I'm here" stated Renee

"Hello Renee" said Dean emerging from Destiny's room still shirtless and coming to stand behind her at the front door.

"So you've fucked her already I see."

"Um Des do you mind if we hold this conversation inside the house?" asked Dean before he replied to Renee's completely false statement.

"Sure she's got one minute and if she says one disrespectful thing in that time frame I'm kicking her out." Opening the door wider she let Renee into her house.

"Before you get started Renee…" Dean got cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up Dean I've got one minute and I'm going to use it wisely." turning to Destiny who was leaning against the wall she gave her a look of pure disgust.

"You think that this relationship or whatever it is will work? You know they say "how you get them is how you lose them," so I hope you're happy with yourself because he'll leave you in the end."

With her signature smirk on her face Destiny just bust out laughing right in Renee's face. This woman couldn't be serious right now.

"What's so funny Destiny?"

"You that's what's funny. You dropped whatever you were doing to drive over here to attempt and hurt my feelings when all you're doing is making an ass of yourself. You have no idea what you're even talking about. What if Dean wasn't here would you still proceed to run your mouth?"

Renee just stood there with her mouth ajar. She had no words for Destiny because deep down she knew what she said was true. She came over here in hopes of winning Dean back and pissing Destiny off in the process and obviously that hadn't worked. Granted she told Dean that she was okay with him pursuing Destiny but let's be real here Renee wanted him back and she honestly didn't want him to leave in the first damn place.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take your stunned silence as a NO to my question. Now get out of my house before we both end up doing something we regret. You know where the door is, so please show yourself out. Oh and for your information Renee since you clearly want to know we didn't fuck." At that Renee headed to the front door and let herself out. She glanced back at them before she left. Looking at Dean standing behind Destiny she thought to herself they really do make a nice couple.

When Renee finally left, Destiny turned around and just stared at Dean. Standing there she thought about what Renee had said and that made her start to doubt herself. Could she really handle Dean? Was she willing to take a leap of faith with her heart and bet that Dean wouldn't break it? Who's to say that he wouldn't just go back to Renee? As much as she wanted to dwell on these questions, she knew that she couldn't or she'd end up driving herself insane.

"What's going on in that head of yours beautiful?" asked Dean. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing." she mumbled into his chest

"I've known you long enough to know you're lying to me but I'm not going to push you to tell me what it is. Just know that I'll be here whenever you want to tell me about it."

"Mmhhmm.." was all Destiny could say

"Will you come to the arena with me tonight?"

Stepping back Destiny looked up at Dean.

"I'm fairly certain that H will have an issue with that considering how I left."

"What if I call him and ask?"

"Look I'm not saying NO to you so if H gives the okay I'll come."

"Cool hold on." Going over to her coffee table Dean picked up his phone and called Triple H.

"Hey H, I'm with Des and I'm wondering if it's okay if she comes by the arena tonight for the show."

There was a pause and Destiny couldn't hear his response and in all honesty she really didn't want to know.

"I promise she'll behave H and if she doesn't I'll personally drag her out and take her home." After a moment he hung up and turned around.

"So you coming or what?"

"Yeah let's go!

Heading towards her room to change her clothes and grab Dean's shirt Destiny got caught up in her thoughts again. Dean promised that she'd behave tonight but what if her feelings got the best of her again. As she finished getting some clothes on and started to head out she ran smack dab into Dean.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Dean."

"It's cool are you sure you're alright? I can tell that you're stuck in your thoughts again."

"Yeah I am."

"Let me fix that for you real quick. Kiss me."

"BOY if I do that I'm liable to make you late."

"So the boys won't mind."

"Okay I'm going to go ahead and let you think that. You'll eventually learn when they yell at you for being late again." Going against her better judgment she reached up and pecked him on the lips. Dean turned her around and leaned her against the bedroom door. He leaned into her and made the kiss deeper. Bringing his tongue forward he licked along her thick lips like he was asking permission. Of course she granted it to him. When his tongue entered Destiny moaned. Without thinking she grabbed the front of his jeans which made him groan and squirm.

"I thought you'd didn't want to make me late Des. Where your hand is you just guaranteed that we'll be extremely late."

"Sorry let's go before I let you have your way with me and you fuck me through a wall."

"Mmmm….one day Des one day that ass is mine." They walked towards the front door and as she grabbed his shirt and their phones he smacked her on the ass.

"You don't tame yourself this ass won't be yours for a while." She smirked back at him.

"I'm just going to let you think that." He laughed as they walked out the door and headed to the arena.


	10. Chapter 10: Caught Slippin'

Chapter 10: Caught Slippin'

When they arrived at the garage of the Scottrade Center the first people Des saw was of course those meatheads Roman and Seth.

"DES!" shouted Roman

"SURPRISE what's up big dog?" giving her a big hug it was clear how much Roman missed her.

"Nothing much except we've missed you. You doing better?" asked Roman

Looking back at Dean walking towards them she replied "Yeah I'm doing much better now. I had to get my mind right."

"So you're just gonna ignore me huh Des?" said Seth from behind Roman

"Now you know I'd never forget your childish ass! How ya been? Please tell me you haven't annoyed these boys to death."

"That's a given and you know it. Roman almost punched me yesterday." laughed Seth

"I'm surprised he showed such restraint because you probably deserved it." she playfully smacked him in his head.

"OW!"

"That's for Roman not hitting you yesterday for whatever reason."

"Ugh you can leave now Des after that."

"Nope I'm staying right here so deal with it Seth. Now let's get inside it's a bit chilly out here and y'all know I don't do the cold."

"You don't do any weather" said Dean coming up behind her.

"That's true."

As the four of them walked into the building Dean put his arm around her. She noticed how perfect she fit into him but she wasn't about to get wrapped up in that. She just wanted to enjoy the company of her boys for the next few hours. However, she did enjoy the weight of his arm on her shoulders.

"So you two together or not?" asked Roman

"I'm going to swing that answer right to Dean." replied Destiny without looking at Dean

"Why me?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Because I'm not in charge of titles here Dean. I'm going to let you have that role. I refuse to be the chick that puts a label on something when there isn't anything to put a label on in the first place."

"I didn't mean to cause any issues with that question." said Roman as he saw the tension grow between his two best friends

"It's no issue Rome. You asked and at this current moment it looks like neither of us has an answer for you."

Dean just shook his head and headed for the locker room. At this point Destiny wasn't about to get all up in her feelings over no fucking relationship title. It is what it is but she knew he wasn't going to get none if he didn't decide what he wanted from her aside from this good cooch.

* * *

Dean left Roman, Destiny, and Seth standing outside as he stormed off towards the locker room. Funny how the roles reversed and now he was all up in his own head. Why did he have to be the one to put a title on this relationship? He just assumed after what they did earlier it was a given. Sometimes he forgot that she functioned on a different planet and had a mindset way beyond her years. If he wanted to keep her then he would have to get used to her way of thinking. He was so used to dense ass women who could barely form a coherent sentence worth hearing. This was a different realm of woman in Destiny and he didn't know how to behave. He certainly was about to get involved in one helluva learning experience dealing with her.

Reaching the locker room he tossed his bag on the floor. He was dimly aware that Seth and Roman's stuff was strewn everywhere. That's generally how it was between the three of them. It'd be anybody's guess how they didn't lose stuff. Taking his shirt off he heard the door close behind him and he just assumed it was one of the boys coming to grab something. However, the arms that wrapped around him wasn't what he expected. When he realized who it was in his head he'd thought that he'd rather it would've been his boys.

"Renee what are you doing?"

"I saw that you brought Des here. Are you trying to start something between us?"

"No I thought I'd bring her because I know Seth and Roman miss her. None of us have talked to her since she left. Now I'm politely going to ask you to get off me."

Instead of doing what he asked she reached up on her toes and kissed him. Having wrapped herself around him like a snake Dean struggled against her hold trying not to completely throw her across the room. Unfortunately, the harder he struggled the tighter Renee's grip got. Her hands were everywhere; on his dick, in his hair, down his back. Lord if he didn't get this woman off of him soon he was going to be in some deep shit because with his luck Destiny would find them in their current situation. Unfortunately, for him that's what happened. Unbeknownst to them both Destiny was leaning against the locker room door with Seth and Roman behind her.

"I leave you for five minutes and this is what you get yourself into. How nice."

The two jumped back so far you would've thought the Red Sea parted between them. With Dean rearranging himself and Renee having a look of satisfaction on her face she wanted to punch them both in the face. However, she had something else in mind. Renee thought she succeeded in getting them caught but she had no idea the curveball she was about to throw their way.

"Des it's not what you think."

"Save it Dean. I'm not mad at you."

"WHAT!" they both yelled. The look of pure confusion that ran across Renee's face was exactly the one she was going for.

"Destiny what you mean you're not mad?" Dean asked tentatively

"I mean exactly what I said. That's what happens when you don't put a title on a relationship. How could I be upset with you when there's no title to what we have? At this point I think most would consider us hmmmm what's the word? Aahh yeah "fuck buddies" oh wait maybe "cuddle buddies" might work better considering we've never done the deed."

"OH SHIT" she heard Seth say from behind her.

"Yeah OH SHIT is right. The art of using words or not using them in this case can really be a bitch. How about you start using yours right now Dean because that dumbass look on your face right now is really pissing me off." She could feel Roman and Seth wanting to laugh behind her and it made her want to laugh out loud.

"Come on Dean I don't have all night and neither do you." Looking down at her big watch on her left wrist, she started tapping her foot and humming the Jeopardy theme.

"Look I'd never disrespect you like that. I wouldn't bring you here just to fuck Renee while I know you're around."

"Oh so if I wasn't here you'd fuck her that's what you're trying to say?"

"NO DAMN IT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"Then try again."

"Ugh! She came in here and just started to kiss me. I swear I tried to get her off me but she had a damn death grip on me."

"You meaning to tell me that you couldn't have just thrown her off you. She weighs like 105 pounds who cares if she gets a bruise on her ass cuz you tossed her on the floor. Come on Dean find your nuts and come up with something better than that. Look I'm just gonna head back home. If you find your words by the time you leave for the next city, then by all means stop by."

When she turned to leave she gave him a wink and a smirk. She hoped that it translated the right way and he got the hint that she was just busting his balls. Destiny wanted him to stop by because it was about time she threw caution into the wind and got herself a good DEAN FUCK!


	11. Chapter 11: Modern Fairytale

Chapter 11: Modern Fairytale

**MATURE CONTENT**

Back at the arena Dean was sitting on the bench in The Shield's locker room still thinking about what transpired. Had that really just happened? Did Destiny just bust his nuts like that? Damn if he didn't think that was hot as hell. She really could hold her own with him.

"You okay over there my brother? You haven't said anything for like five minutes!" said Roman

"I'm fairly certain he's seeing Des naked right about now."

"Gosh Seth you just had to go and say it didn't you."

"You were thinking it Rome so don't go getting hot with me because I said it."

"Don't get smacked in your head again. I'm fairly certain it still hurts from when Des hit you earlier."

"GUYS!" yelled Dean

Roman and Seth stopped their playful banter to look at Dean.

"Can you two chill for two seconds?" Dean just laughed as he finally got dressed for their live event. When he was done the three headed to the stairs. Their match was the first of the night. It was scheduled to be a street fight against the Wyatt Family. With their game faces on they went out to destroy the Scottrade Center. They were going to get this WIN over them this time even if they had to crawl out of the building when it was all said and done. The match lasted well into the 40 minute mark. The Shield was closing in on the 1.2.3. With Seth poised to hit the "Curbstomp" the Wyatt's were finally about to be put down. Roman hit the spear on Bray, Dean got his "Dirty Deeds" in, and finally Seth smashed his face in the mat with his "Curbstomp." Seth picked up the win for them and the fans erupted. It felt good to finally get this win over their longtime rivals especially in a city that meant a lot to them. They all won their first major titles here and the fans were always gracious to them.

* * *

Meanwhile half way across town Destiny was struggling to keep her eyes open. When she got home around 8:00 she immediately just crashed on her sofa. She was starting to get used to being home and bumming it. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got back on the road. The sound of her stomach growling was what got her to lift her eyelids and drag herself into the kitchen. Fumbling around she really didn't want to cook anything but she knew she needed more than some chips and dip because that's what she was going for. Instead she just went ahead and ordered her some good ol' Imo's pizza which translates into being the best pizza in the world for all she cared. Nobody could debate her on that and she refused to entertain those foolish arguments. After putting in her order for a large sausage pizza she went back to her comfy spot on the couch. About thirty minutes later her doorbell was waking her up. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was because she had no idea when she fell asleep. Grabbing her money off the coffee table she headed to her front door. Opening it she was shocked to find none other than Dean Ambrose standing on the other side of her door.

"What are you doing here and why do you have my pizza?"

Stepping inside her house he said "Did you forget your invitation from earlier?"

Remembering what happened only just a few hours ago Destiny's insides started to get hot. I guess Dean got her hint on the way out the door. She quickly snapped herself into gear so that he wouldn't see that he had her frazzled even before he touched her.

"So I guess you found your words Ambrose. For a minute there I thought I'd shut you up for good."

"NOPE! Even though you did have my tongue in a nice vice grip for a while. Care to show me if you can do that without words?"

"You know I can let's not even go there." Walking past him she grabbed her pizza and placed the box on her kitchen counter. Instead of getting some plates and sitting down to eat she just stood at the counter and chowed down. Dean just stood on the other side and watched her. She had a feeling she wasn't looking all that attractive despite Dean having animalistic looks crossing his face.

"Will you let me fuck you Destiny?"

"That's what you're here for isn't it?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"I don't know you tell me. I thought my earlier actions would've given away my intentions. Didn't think you'd have to ask."

"You're a different breed Destiny you don't just throw caution into the wind."

"What if I'm willing to right now?"

Walking up behind her he placed his hands over hers and put her pizza back in the box. He heard her breath hitch as he bent down to kiss both sides of her neck.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" she said breathlessly

"Turn around for me Des." Slowly turning to face him she just closed her eyes and breathed.

"Open your eyes I want you to see everything I'm about to do you." he growled. Leaning down he kissed her forehead, both her cheeks, her nose, and lastly he paused before he kissed her full lips. Pulling her close he put his hands on her ass and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. They moaned into each other's mouths. Destiny felt like she was already on cloud nine but she knew this was only the start. Picking her up with their lips still attached, Dean walked to her bedroom. He sat on the bed with her on his lap. She felt how hard he was and she started grinding into him.

"Damn Des you want to bust my nut before I even get out my pants?"

She pulled away from the kiss and laid her head on his neck. "Sorry"

"Don't you start getting shy and apologizing now that I know what you're made of."

That was all the vote of confidence she needed. It was officially GAME TIME! She started grinding into him again while grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Next thing she knew he was out of his shirt but she was on her back with him standing over her. Instead of staying there she glared into his eyes while she got up on her knees and pulled him forward by his pants. She started to unbutton them while he went behind her back and unclasped her bra. He got it off her and tossed it to the side. Stepping out of his pants she found out that he went commando under them jeans.

"Hmm came ready for me I see." She said as he bent down and sucked her breasts through her shirt.

"I'm always ready for you sweetheart. Now let's get you out your clothes." Starting with her shirt he lifted it over head and stepped back looking at her. While he was clearly staring at her plump breasts she was awestruck at how big he was. Even though she had nothing to compare his dick too she wasn't stupid. This man sure wasn't average, far from it actually.

"Like what you see?"

"You bet." He rushed forward and she landed on her back with him on top of her.

"Enough with this teasing shit get of your pants for me NOW!" Reaching down she threw off her basketball shorts and panties and tossed them somewhere on the floor. She now was completely bare to this man and she didn't feel nervous at all. Before anything happened she reached her long arm over to her nightstand, opened a drawer, and tossed a package at him.

"I'm not going to even ask why you have these in here." he laughed

"Hey even lonely women have to be prepared." Popping out the condom he placed it on his dick. Geared up and officially ready to go he slammed into her right there.

"AAAHH FUCK DEAN THANKS FOR THAT WARNING!" she gritted through her teeth. Despite the pain she enjoyed the feeling of his length inside her. He slowly started moving and with instinct taking over she started to move with him. Wanting to get deeper he brought her legs up and she locked them around his neck. He thrust into her so hard that she banged her head on her headboard. It didn't seem to faze her none considering her eyes were boring into his while she played with her breasts. He was on the verge of exploding but decided he wanted her to do something first. Without warning he flipped her so that he was on the bottom.

"Ride me Des. I want you to ride me and make me cum." He put his hands on her hips so she could get the hint on what to do which she did. Slowly at first she started rocking her hips back and forth. He took one hand off her hip and grabbed her head bringing it down so he could kiss her lips again. With her long black hair covering his face and her hands gripping the headboard she started bouncing on his dick faster.

"Dean…..I'm…..shit Lord help me!"

"I don't think he can help you right now but I can." He reached in between them and started rubbing her clit in time with her movements.

"DEAANNNN!"

"Cum for me babe, come on look at me and cum." She whipped her hair back and at that moment her body seized up, her glassy blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she started shaking. She bit down on his shoulder as he bucked up and hit her G-spot which made her cum again. He was on the verge of cumming himself when he heard his phone buzz from his pocket somewhere on the floor. He ignored it as he picked her up and placed her on his face. He reached down and started stroking himself and sucked her off at the same time. This time they came together with her in his mouth and him into the condom. He heard his phone buzz again for the second time as he brought Destiny off his face and laid her next to him. She was completely silent as he brushed hair from her forehead and placed a kiss on her.

"You alive over there sweetheart?"

"Mhm." she replied softly. He could see a smile creeping up on her face like she was remembering everything. He knew this was something she'd never forget and hopefully something she'd never regret. He was glad to be able to give her this experience. This was her modern fairytale. Dean was getting up to go to the bathroom when he heard his phone buzz again for the third time and Destiny's started ringing on her bedside table. He went to grab his from his pocket when he heard her answer the phone. What he wasn't expecting was the scream that came next.

"WHAT!"

"Des what's wrong?" he looked at her with a confused look on his face. He could see the blood drain from her face as she put a finger up to hush him. At that moment he got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"You're okay but what Roman?" there was a pause before she asked again.

"BUT WHAT?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Accident That

Chapter 12: An Accident That….

Roman was pacing back in forth in front of the hospital room that his best friend, teammate, and brother was hanging on for dear life in. His mind was in shambles. He was thinking the worse at this point even though numerous doctors reassured him that everything would be okay. He was so up in his thoughts that he almost hit the person whose hand landed on his shoulder.

"Wooh big man it's just me." Turning around he saw Dean and Destiny standing behind him. Looking at his phone he noticed that it took them fifteen minutes flat to get to the hospital even though he knew she lived almost forty five minutes away. It was obvious she most likely disobeyed every speed limit imaginable.

"What happened Roman?" Dean asked stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"He saved my life. My head would've gone through the window if it hadn't been for him pushing me back. Dude there were headlights right in front of us. His ninja reflexes swerved us just in time but the other car still side swiped us and sent us flying onto the side of the road. His leg. Oh no his leg!"

"Um excuse me Mr. Reigns may we speak with you?" Stepping out of the embrace with Dean he noticed that a small petite woman had walked up to the three of them. Not realizing how intimidating he sounded Roman said "whatever you have to say to me you can say to all of us."

"Well okay sir. Your friend has a concussion, broken arm, and a torn ligament in his left leg. However, all in all he should make a one hundred percent recovery. He was lucky, he looked way worse than what we found. If you want to see him now you're more than welcome too. You guys can stay as long as you like. A nurse will come in periodically to check on him."

"Thank you ma'am" Dean replied before they walked into Seth's room.

Stepping into the room, Destiny prepared herself for the worse and that's what she saw. Laying on that hospital bed with his black and blonde hair falling in his face hiding the bruises and his leg hanging from some contraption Seth looked like he was in so much pain. She scooted a chair to side of the bed while Dean and Roman took the ones by the windows. Reaching over she moved his hair out of his face and almost burst into tears. His left eye was completely swollen shut and there was a bandage over his right eyebrow. She smoothed her thumb over his cheek and as she did so she felt him move his face into her had. With his left eye slowly opening she smiled down at him.

"Hey Seth how's my favorite best friend doing?"

"Like I just got hit by an 18 wheeler beautiful. Where's Roman is he okay?" She felt more than saw Roman come up behind her.

"Hey I'm right here." he said

"I'm so sorry bro. I don't know what happened. There were lights everywhere man."

"Don't apologize Seth this isn't your fault. I promise I'll figure out what happened in the morning. We all just have to get through tonight."

"Speaking of that, Dean why don't you take him back to my place and I'll stay here with Seth."

"Are you sure about that Des?"

"Yeah" she said looking up at Dean. She could tell that Roman looked like he was about to pass out and that he needed his boy to talk to. Those two had been through a lot together and she thought that's what Roman needed. Tossing him her keys she reached up and kissed him deeply, then turned and gave Roman a huge hug. The man all but sagged in her arms. When they left she got as comfortable as one could in a hospital chair. Glancing up she saw Seth looking at her. Destiny just smiled back.

"So I see you and hard head figured it out."

"I guess you could say that. We're taking it one day at a time."

"Be careful Des."

"I am."

"Are you sure about that? I've seen Dean go through a lot of females. I don't want you to end up like the rest of them. He's what every female wants. The dude is gritty, dangerous, intriguing, and different. He's the epitome of a bad boy."

"I'm aware of what he is. I've been friends with him almost as long as you have."

"There's a difference between a friendship and a relationship. You see him differently than you did before and you know it."

"Look why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because I care about you Des."

"And so does Roman but you don't see him having this conversation with me. Can we just drop it?"

"Sure. Just don't forget what I said."

"I'm fairly certain I won't."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dean was pulling into Destiny's driveway. Taking a deep breath he looked over at his best friend. Roman looked like he aged thirty years since he last saw him only a few hours ago. Looking at him he realized that even the strongest of men struggle with life sometimes. Getting out of the car he helped Roman into the house. He had every intention of changing Destiny's sheets and letting him pass out on her bed but by the time he found some Roman was already lightly snoring on the couch. Pulling up a chair he took his jacket and shoes off, put his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed his phone. He sent out a text.

"_Hey sweetheart how's our boy doing."_

"_He just fell asleep. How's Roman?"_

"_Same. Dude passed out on your couch soon as we got through the door."_

"_Get him a blanket from my bedroom." _Walking to her room he saw that she had some neatly stacked up by her window. He grabbed the biggest one and walked back out. He threw the blanket haphazardly on Roman and sat back in his chair.

"_I want you to do something for me." _

"_What?"_

"_Touch yourself."_

"_HA! How about NOPE!"_

"_Why not? Live on the wild side for once Des."_

"_I'm not fucking myself with Seth right in front of me."_

"_So are you saying if he wasn't there you'd do it?"_

"_I guess you'll never know will you?"_

"_That's what you think."_

"_Whatever!"_

"_Keep getting smart with me you'll pay for it next time I see you."_

"_Care to explain to me what you're going to do?"_

"_You know exactly what I'll do?"_

"_No I don't explain it to me Ambrose."_

"_Fine since you asked so nicely. I'm going to bend you over right where you stand, fuck you from behind and make you cum all over my dick. Then I'm going to sit you on my face and lick your lips until you're screaming my name so loud you'll lose your voice. Heads up you might want to Google "69" because that's what's coming next. Last, I'm going to make you ride me in every position known to man til you can't walk anymore. Is that enough description for you Des?"_

"_Mhmmm…"_ w_as _the reply he got back. Little did he know she dared him to tell her what he was going to do to her because of course she got off on it right in front of Seth. Dean really was driving her insane. Never in a million years did she think would be in the type of relationship she was in now. As much as she dreamed of having a bad boy, she always figured she'd end up with some wholesome guy who played by all the rules. I guess it's true that "good things come to those who wait."

***This originally was planned to be an all Dean story but it looks like Seth might be getting a little love coming up hmmm...***


	13. Chapter 13: Crossroads

Chapter 13: Crossroads

The next morning Dean and Roman headed to the police station before they went back to the hospital. Roman was determined to find out what happened last night and he had the look of someone willing to fight the world to get some answers. Dean was actually worried that he might do that. Getting in the car Dean noticed that Roman was twitchy as hell. He knew he had to get his boy some answers or he was liable to explode and that's the last thing anybody needed was an angry Samoan. Arriving at the police station the two walked in and pretty much everybody in the station stopped. A young woman who looked about twenty five walked up to them with the biggest smile on her face. It was obviously for Roman but he wasn't having it this morning.

"Hello I'm Officer Jamison how may I help you this morning?"

"Yeah my friend and I were involved in a car accident last night and I was wondering could you get me some information." Roman replied harshly.

"Sure. Do you remember what time it happened and the car you were driving?"

"It happened about 11:30 and we were driving a white Chevy Yukon."

Moving over to a computer she typed in a few things. While she was looking up the information Roman started pacing and tangling his hands in his hair. After what seemed like forever the woman walked back up to them.

"Okay so it looks like our system logged in a head on collision with a drunk driver involving a Ford F-150 and your Chevy Yukon. It looks like he walked away untouched and from what I'm guessing you did as well."

"Yeah I did but as we speak my best friend is tangled up in some hospital bed looking like a piece of shit and it's pissing me off. Please tell me that you arrested that man."

"He was arrested and charged but he made bail this morning."

"HE MADE BAIL ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? THAT NO GOOD DRUNK ASS PIECE OF SHIT ALMOST KILLS ME AND MY FRIEND AND HE'S OUT ROAMING THE STREETS PROBABLY LOOKING FOR ANOTHER BOTTLE TO LOSE HIMSELF IN. FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" Roman went to pick up a chair and throw it when Dean intervened.

"Hey big man put the chair down. I can't have you getting arrested. Man I know you're fucking pissed but you going Wild Samoan on everybody isn't going to make matters better. Seth needs you right now okay. You can fight whatever you want later but here is not the place. You know I'm all for a good fist fight but with a cop that's a NO. Come on let's get out of here and head to the hospital. Plus we have to call "H" and see what he wants us to do." Roman just stared at him with his piercing grey eyes like he didn't hear a word Dean said. For moment he thought he was actually going to punch him until he put the chair down and stormed out. Dean turned and bowed at the officer before leaving as well. When he got to the car Roman was shaking violently. It took him about ten minutes before he turned and looked at him and just said "thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile Destiny was just waking up. Raising her head off the bed and moving her hair out of her face she noticed Seth was still sleep. Without waking him up she quietly stretched and stepped out into the hall. Picking up her phone she saw it was only 9:00 a.m. She sent out a call to see if Dean was awake. She actually wasn't expecting him to answer.

"Morning Des." she heard his deep voice come through the phone.

"Hey Dean I didn't think you were awake. How's Roman."

"Yeah we woke up early and headed to the police station. Other than wanting to fight someone Roman is fine for now. How's Seth?"

"He's still sleeping. What did you find out from the police?"

"I'll let you know when we get there."

"Okay"

"Love you." Destiny froze at these words and there was silence on the other end of the phone. Both were probably thinking the same thing but not knowing what to say next. She heard him clear his throat then say "we're almost there," and with that he hung up.

With her stomach now officially in knots she turned and went back into the room. Thank goodness they were in a hospital because she felt like she was going to throw up. It wasn't from revulsion of what Dean said but because she didn't know that they were this far into their relationship. Sitting back into her chair her thoughts went back to what Seth told her last night. "_Be careful," "I care about you Des," _that last one really stood out to her. He never said that before and they damn sure had never had a conversation about Dean before. Destiny was starting to think that something was going on in Seth's head and that made her want to throw up even more. A love triangle was the last thing she needed. She'd seen what those could do to people. Between the betrayal, heartbreak, mixed feelings, and emotions everywhere friendships and hearts were destroyed. She refused to be the one responsible for causing two best friends to hate each other over her. With that sick feeling coming back she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sitting on the floor with her head in her hands she started rocking back and forth and breathing deeply. Not knowing how long she had been there she flushed the toilet, splashed some water on her face, and walked out. When she opened the door she saw three sets of eyes on her.

"Damn Des you look like shit." said Seth

"I could say the same for you." she laughed

"Mmm ragging on the injured man how nice of you."

"Well that's what I'm here for because it certainly isn't for your charm." she said while walking past Dean without looking at him.

"Everybody loves the charm Des. You'll warm up to it eventually."

"I'm not everybody they might find it charming I just find it flat out annoying."

"Ugh I hate you woman."

"No you don't jackass." she winked at him. With the bickering over it was time to address the elephant in the room. Destiny wanted to know what happened last night but she was scared to ask. Turning to Roman she threw her question into the air.

"So Rome what did the police say?" she saw his demeanor completely change and his jaw lock up. She knew from that look that his response wasn't going to be a good one.

"They said that we got into a head on collision with some dumbass drunk driver. He walked away fine but they arrested him. He's out on bail now." he gritted through his teeth.

From the corner of her eye she saw Seth go completely still. She didn't even want to know what was going through that mind of his and she dared not ask.

"Damn" was all he said and that was enough for her. At that moment somebody's phone rang. It was Dean's and he put it on speaker.

"_Where the hell are you guys?"_ came the reply through the phone. Before any of them could answer the voice said _"you three are supposed to be doing media rounds in Green Bay this morning but nobody's seen nor heard from you guys since last night. You better have a damn good explanation."_ Dean was the one who replied and the response was not a nice one.

"_Is a car accident with a drunk driver a good enough answer for you Hunter?"_

"_Excuse me Ambrose? What did you say?"_

"_You heard me sir but I'll repeat myself again with further detail. Roman and Seth were involved in a head on collision with a drunk driver last night. Roman is okay with a few bumps, bruises, and a black eye. However, Seth has hmmm…what did the doctor say? Oh yeah he has a concussion, broken arm, and a torn ligament in his left leg but all in all we're just peachy here in this hospital room."_

"_Shit. Wait a minute where were you?"_

"_This isn't about me at this current moment this is about what is going to happen with us while Seth is recovering and Destiny is still on unpaid suspension." _

"_Okay well why don't you two get to headquarters and I'll meet you there by this evening."_ Dean noticed he ignored the beginning of his statement but wasn't about to dwell on it.

"_I'm not leaving Seth here by himself."_

"_Destiny's there isn't she?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright then both you and Roman get your ass to headquarters by 8:00 p.m. and that's final."_ Before Dean could reply Hunter had hung up the phone. The four of them just looked at each other. Destiny was the one who spoke up first.

"Dean, Rome, just go I promise I'll take care of our boy and if anything happens I'll let you know." She got up and ushered them into the hall. She hugged Roman before he went down the hall to leave them to talk.

"Des about earlier."

"We can talk about it later."

"But…"

"But nothing I promise the conversation will still be here whenever we speak next. Oh and you owe me something else too."

"What's that?"

"Did you forget your lovely text from last night."

"Oh that? Want to do a quickie?"

"NOPE let's drag this one out. The result will be much better that way." she smirked at him. Bending down he gave her an earth-shattering kiss that made her so weak in the knees she wanted to ride him in the middle of the hallway.

"Leaving you something to remember me by."

"After that kiss I'm not forgetting anytime soon." He smacked her ass and walked away. She hoped that everything turned out well with Hunter. Her mind was about to be a wreck for the next few days she just knew it. She just had to find her deep inner strength and hold it together for all of them. They were a family and what one went through they all went through.


	14. Chapter 14: Torn

Chapter 14: Torn

It had been a month since Seth had gotten out of the hospital. Destiny had let Seth stay with her until her suspension was up. A lot had happened in that month and she was on the verge of regretting every moment Seth spent under her roof. She never missed every stolen glance he made, every soft touch, the insinuation in his words, it was driving her insane. On top of that she hadn't heard from Dean since he left with Roman. Her body was yearning for his every touch. She missed the strength in his arms when he hugged her from behind, the moments that he'd just look into her eyes and smile, and oh how she missed his damn dimples. Destiny was so out of her mind with emotions that she almost became tempted by Seth but her mind told her to behave. However, she could see the disappointment in his chocolate eyes and it shattered her heart every time. She really needed to talk to him but she didn't know where to begin with that conversation.

They were currently on their way to Iowa because a few days ago she got a call from Triple H saying that he needed to meet with her as soon as possible. He didn't specify what it was about and she was afraid to ask. She really didn't want to leave Seth to fend for himself but being around his family might be something he needed and she damn sure had to get away from him. She was starting to see him in ways that she hadn't before. The silence between them had her up in her head but with him blaring whatever the hell it is that he listened to she could somewhat tune out her thoughts. However, when she saw him reach for the volume knob her stomach started doing flips. He wanted to have a conversation that she damn sure wasn't ready for.

"Des I need to tell you something."

"I have a feeling I know what this is about and if I were you I'd keep it to myself."

"Why?"

"Because it's clear I can't handle emotion well. You saw how crazy I went last time, let's not send me back there."

"But…"

"But nothing Seth just drop it." Without hesitation Seth grabbed her right hand and placed it on his dick. She could feel his hardness through his skinny jeans and unfortunately it turned her on.

Grinding against her hand he said "Destiny you're the reason behind this. You consume my thoughts. I go to bed with you on my mind and wake up hard as fuck. I don't know how or why this is happening but I can't say that I'm sorry or I'd be lying to you."

"Seth I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything just know that I'm here when HE fucks up."

"Oh you assume he's going to fuck up."

"Yes I do. The man has a terrible track record plus I think I'm better for you. That bad boy nonsense is so overrated."

"Well you're not exactly innocent yourself."

"Yes I am." he had a devilish smirk on his face and she could tell he had some sexual intentions in mind. Taking her hand off his dick he put it down but instead reached down and put his hand in between her legs. She groaned out loud and got mad at herself for it. She was not about to fall for this but her body wasn't listening to her.

"Pull over Des I refuse to be in another accident." he growled in her ear. Without thinking she pulled off the highway and into a semi-crowded parking lot. As soon as she had the car in park his finger was under her chin turning it towards him.

"You know you want this. I've seen it this past month. Your mind is telling you no but your body is telling you yes. Des tell me I'm wrong and I'll stop."

"Seth…I…we…aarrgghhh…"

"Tell me I'm wrong." He was so close to her now that their lips were dangerously close. She could see clearly into his chocolate brown eyes. If only she moved a bit closer. Then Dean's face popped into her field of vision and she quickly moved back. She put her head on the steering wheel and started breathing through her nose. She could feel herself getting lightheaded so she rolled down her window. Then at the most inopportune time her phone started ringing. She didn't even move to answer it; she was fairly certain her voice didn't even work.

"Hello." Destiny swung her head around to see that Seth had answered her phone.

"Hey Dean what's up man?" reaching her hand out for the phone she knew she had a look of fear on her face because she inwardly felt like she got caught doing something wrong.

"Hold on your woman wants to talk to you." he handed her the phone and winked at her. Reaching over she put his hand back between her legs which caused her to smack him. Unfortunately, that didn't remove his hand. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Hey Dean." she said breathlessly because Seth was slowly moving his hand in a circle through her shorts.

"_You miss me?"_

"Mhhmmm…" Destiny was struggling to find words.

"_You okay Des?"_

"Yep I'm fantastic babe."

"_I know you better than you think. You're sounding too sexy for our current conversation. So either my voice is making you feel some type of way or something else is going on that I refuse to acknowledge."_ On that note he hung up the phone on her. That caused Destiny to throw it and just her luck it didn't break. Finding her voice she glared at Seth.

"Get your hand off me now." she growled

"Destiny."

"Don't Destiny me. Get your hand off me before I break it and from this point on you better not say one more damn word to me. Understood?"

* * *

Halfway across the country in San Diego, California Dean was pacing around a locker room with Roman just looking at him. He was seriously hoping that the conversation he just had with Destiny was a figment of his imagination and that she was in no shape form or fashion involved with Seth. If he found out that those two got together while Seth was recovering he'd be sure to put him in a situation where he wished for another car accident.

"Dean where's your head at brother?"

"I knew I shouldn't have left those two alone."

"What's going on?"

"Next time I see her I'm going to fuck her senseless and if I so much as smell Seth in my vicinity I'm going to run him over like a Mac truck."

"Dude what are you mumbling to yourself about?"

"I think Des and Seth are screwing did you not catch that Roman? Come on you have a good sense of hearing. Get it together."

"No need to get hostile with me man and are you positive they're doing something? Des ain't like that and you know it."

"Des may not be but we both know Seth can't keep himself together if his life depended on it. He's always wanting something that he can't have or what somebody else already has. So I wouldn't put it past him to try something."

"Well before you decide to mess him up why don't you just ask them?"

"And what have them lie to my face? I'd rather not."

"You don't want to destroy your relationship with Des and your friendship with Seth over a hunch do you?"

This caused Dean to stop pacing and he stopped to look at Roman. He simply replied with the answer "No."

"Alright then. Go ahead and ask her when she gets back. I overheard Triple H saying Des was on her way back soon so talk to her then. You know she's honest to a fault she doesn't know how to keep it anything but real with people."

"Man I hate it when you're right. Thanks."

"Anytime that's what I'm here for."


	15. Chapter 15: Mine

Chapter 15: Mine

Back in Iowa, Destiny had just dropped Seth off at his house. They hadn't said a word to each other since that parking lot debacle and that's just the way she wanted it. She was mad at herself for falling into the trap that is named Seth Rollins and she was mad at him for not keeping himself together. There were millions of women in the world why did he have to choose her? It was like he made this a competition between him and Dean and she was the prize. Well tough shit for him because she wasn't about to play along and from the way Dean was sounding he wasn't going to either. Looks like Seth was just going to have to play with himself in more ways than one.

As she pulled out of his driveway she made two phone calls. One was to Triple H and the second was to Dean. Unfortunately only one of them answered the phone.

"Hey boss."

"_Hello Destiny. Where are you?" _replied Triple H

"I just dropped Seth off at his house."

"_Okay good. How's he doing by the way?"_

"He's good he goes back to the doctor for his arm in about two weeks and his leg gets looked at again in another four."

"_That's good to hear. We can't wait to have him back. The fans really miss you guys together. Speaking of together I would like to talk to you about that. How soon can you get to Las Vegas? That's where Raw will be held tomorrow."_

"Well I'm headed back home and that should take about six hours. I can either leave late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"_I'll let you get some sleep so leave tomorrow as soon as you can. Everybody should be arriving tonight or midday tomorrow."_

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Safe travels."_

"Thank you." and with that they hung up. Destiny was at first excited to get back to work but now with the impending implosion of her and Dean not so much. She could only imagine what was going through his head after that conversation.

"_Hey babe I'm headed home from dropping off Seth. I'll be in Vegas tomorrow. Let's meet at your place I know you want to "talk."_

"_K**" **_was the response that she got. It wasn't much but it was more than she was actually expecting.

It seemingly took forever to arrive back to her house but after almost a six and a half hour drive she made it home. As soon as she got into her house she packed everything so she'd be ready bright and early the next morning. Although, she was on the verge of falling over from exhaustion she went ahead and cleaned up her house and changed the sheets on her bed. As she was taking them off an envelope fell on the floor. She bent over to pick it up when she saw whose name was written on the front. Her stomach sank and she slowly lowered herself to the floor because he legs were giving out on her too. With shaking hands and against her better judgement she opened the envelope to see a handwritten letter.

_**Dear my beautiful Destiny,**_

_** If you're reading this it's clear that you want to know what it says. Well here you go. Destiny Monroe you are the most beautiful woman to grace this Earth. The world is lucky to have you and I'm honored to call you my best friend. The brightness that you bring into a room takes my breath away. You're mine whether you know it or not and I'll do anything to keep it that way. The way you walk, the way you talk, screams confidence and that's what I love to see in a woman. You are a one of a kind gem and no matter where one looks they won't find another like you. **_

_** Yours Truly,**_

_**Seth MF'N Rollins**_

Destiny hadn't realized that she was crying until a drop landed on the paper in her hands. She knew Dean could never see this but she felt inclined to keep it by her at all times. Folding it neatly back into the envelope she thought about putting it in her night stand but instead she put it in her purse. Hopefully, in putting it there it didn't come back to bite her in the ass until she got a chance to talk to him about it. She couldn't be falling for Seth when her heart belonged to Dean. He was everything she wanted and more from a man. Dean had a great sense of humor, he had his asshole moments which she loved, he was strong, outgoing, and sweet behind closed doors, good looking, and best of all he was damn amazing in bed. Getting up she finished changing the sheets on her bed, curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning her alarm was waking up her at six o' clock. She wanted to roll back and over and hibernate for the rest of the year but she knew deep down she had the strength to take on the world. Going into her bathroom the first thing she did was splash water on her face in an attempt to make her puffy eyes go away. Then she stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water for almost five minutes before she cleaned herself up and washed her hair. After thirty minutes she stepped out the shower, dried her hair and placed it in a high bun, and went in search for some clothes. She chose a tight pair of black jeans, a grey tank top, and her favorite black short leather jacket. Double checking that she had everything, she grabbed her phone, and headed to the airport. On her way there she received a call from Triple H asking her what time she'd get in and where to meet him when she arrived. Before she got on the plane she was tempted to send out a text to Dean to let him know she was on her way. Instead she took a different route.

"_Good Morning."_

"_Hey Des I didn't think you were speaking to me."_

"_I'm not I'm just checking to see how you were."_

"_Sure whatever you say. You know you wanted more from me. I'm even going to take a guess that you haven't even text Dean yet have you?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_I'm going to take that as a no. But to answer your question I'm doing fine. Missing you though."_

"_Glad to hear you're doing better. I know the boys miss you."_

"_Do YOU miss me though Des?"_

"_You already know the answer to that sir."_

"_Yes I do but I want you to say it."_

"_I'm not doing that."_

"_Why? Are you scared that it's going to open the door to the feelings you have towards me?"_

"_Seth stop please."_

"_Just because you said please I will. Just know that I know how you feel."_

"_Sure whatever." _That was the last text she sent before turning off her phone and getting onto the plane. She was scheduled to land in Vegas around noon and meet Triple H at the arena at 4:30. Destiny decided to take a nap on the flight because if she stayed up she knew she'd end up dwelling on Dean and Seth. How in the hell did she get herself in this situation? It wasn't supposed to be this way it was only supposed to be her and Dean.

Her flight landed a bit earlier than expected. She got in about 11:30. Heading towards the luggage carousel she grabbed her suitcase and headed to the rental car station with every intention of grabbing some food and sleeping until she had to head to the arena. However, all that changed within thirty seconds and three simple words.

"Come. With. Me."


	16. Chapter 16: Territorial

Chapter 16: Territorial

**MATURE CONTENT**

Turning around Destiny found Dean standing behind her with the most primal look on his face. She'd seen it only one time before so she knew what was coming next. However, she tried to play dumb and act like she didn't know that he was about to fuck her seven ways to Sunday.

"Dean what are you doing here? Nobody knew what time I was getting in today except Triple H."

"I have my ways now come with me." He grabbed her luggage and headed off to the parking garage where he threw her stuff into the backseat of his SUV as she got into the front. Not even fifteen minutes later they were standing inside of a hotel room, she in the middle and him blocking the door.

"Take your clothes off NOW and make it quick." She did as she was told and started with throwing off her jacket, then her tank top along with her pants and shoes. That only left her in her black sports bra and lace panties.

"Everything has to go Des." he growled

She didn't move.

"Oh for fuck's sakes if you want something done you have to do it yourself I see."

Walking over to her he bent her over the front of the bed and slid her panties down and then went for her bra. She was now completely naked. She heard him unzip his pants and before she could turn around to look at him he slammed into her with no hesitation. She grunted loud as she took the length of him and before she could catch her breath he slammed into her again.

"Dean damn what has gotten into you?" she asked while he was banging into her from behind.

Grabbing her arm and yanking her back he undid the bun from the top of her head and let her long black hair fall down her back. He then grabbed a handful and said into her ear. "You are what's gotten into me."

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and her legs started to give out on her. Before she could completely fall over he hoisted her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He literally was fucking her in midair.

"Dean I feel myself cumming." Turning them around he sat them on the edge of the bed.

"Ride this dick for me babe." He grabbed her titties and started kneading them with his big fists as she bounced up and down on him. Next thing he knew she removed one of his big hands from her tits and placed them in between her legs. He got the hint of what she wanted so he started rubbing her clit. The faster he rubbed on her the faster she rode him. Between the sounds of their bodies smacking together and her moaning he was about to bust his load right there but nope he had other ideas and clearly so did she. Without warning she turned around on him so that they were now face to face. She bent down and started kissing the fuck out of him. They moaned into each other's mouths. If that sound wasn't the sexiest thing he ever heard then he didn't know what was. Finally, yanking her up off of him he tossed her onto her back as he loomed over her before he entered her again.

"You ready to cum for me beautiful?"

"I've been ready." He smiled with his dimples fully on display when she said that. Slowly pulling himself out, he paused, winked at her, and slammed into her so hard that her head banged into the wall. Damn he hoped he didn't give her concussion. Being the smart woman that she was she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulders so she wouldn't bang it against the wall again. They rode this wave together and a few minutes later they were having orgasms after orgasms after orgasms. When they finally came down from that high he knew she thought they were done but he had one thing left for her to do.

"Destiny I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?" she said silently

"Suck me off."

"Okay." was all she said. He thought she would've hesitated at this request but she lifted her eyes at him, smirked and laid him on his back. She placed butterfly kisses all down his rock hard abs until she got to his manhood. Just her face being right there made him shiver and his manhood jumped. Dean thought he was about to lose it before she even got him in her mouth.

"You nervous down there?"

"You wish. I hold your next orgasm at the tip of my lips. Just watching you squirm is making my day. I'm going to savor this Ambrose."

"Don't be wasteful."

"That's not in my nature." With that she licked the tip of him then slowly lowered her mouth around his length. She took all of him without issue. She moaned around him and the vibrations brought chills up his spine. Then she started moving her head up and down. As she did so he grabbed her hair in his hands to help her out. It wasn't going to be long before he unloaded in her.

"Mm woman you feel so good." she laughed around his dick and that was all he needed. He busted into her seconds later and he saw that she took every last drop of him. With a loud pop she sucked off the tip of him and smiled. While licking her lips she crawled to the top of the bed and laid next to him.

"Care to tell me what all this was about?"

"I'm not about to lose you to any man let alone my best friend all because he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. So in a sense I had to mark my territory."

"You didn't have to do that you know I'm yours."

"Well obviously Seth isn't catching that message. He isn't about to infringe on what we have because I'm not doing my job in keeping you satisfied."

"After that I'm pretty sure I'll be satisfied for a while."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. Des I'm going to make a promise to you that if Seth so much as sniffs in your direction I'm fighting him. Yeah I know he's my brother but that all goes out the window when it comes to you."

Grabbing the comforter off the bed she got up and went to her purse.

"What are you doing?"

Ignoring him she took the letter from Seth and her lighter and walked to the balcony outside of the hotel room. She could feel Dean's eyes on her but she didn't say anything. Without taking the letter out she flicked her lighter and set the envelope and letter on fire. As she was watching it burn she didn't know that Dean had come up behind her until his strong arms were around her.

"Let me take a guess that was from Seth?"

"Mmmm…"

"What did it say?"

"Let's just say it's not something you ever need to know or that I need to remember."


	17. Chapter 17: Together No More

Chapter 17: Together No More

After that earth shattering sex with Dean, Destiny headed to the arena to speak to Triple H while Dean went to find Roman so they could hit the gym before Raw later that evening. On her way out she jokingly said "what? sex with me wasn't enough exercise for you?" and all he did was laugh. Since the arena was only fifteen minutes away from the hotel it didn't take long for Destiny to arrive. She parked Dean's rental in the parking lot and went in search for Triple H. On her way in she got numerous stares from both superstars and divas but they didn't say anything to her and frankly she didn't care. Since she didn't know exactly where Triple H's makeshift office was for the evening she asked a lighting man if they knew. Thankfully, they did and they pointed her in the right direction. When she finally found it she lightly knocked on the door. When the door eventually opened Stephanie was standing on the other side.

"Hello Destiny long time no see. Come on in."

Stepping in the room she saw that Triple H was in the room as well as Vince McMahon. Destiny took a deep breath because really nothing good comes out of all three of them being in the same room together.

"Breathe Destiny, you're not in trouble I promise." said Triple H

"Okay. I'm still a bit nervous though." Destiny replied

"Well then let's get this over with so you don't pass out on us. The reason why we asked you in here is because we wanted to go over an upcoming storyline for you and the boys as well as a personal one for you."

She looked at the three of them apprehensively.

"Do they know about it already?"

"No you're going to be the first to know." Vince spoke up

"Okay so what is it?"

"First off before we tell you what's going on how are you and Dean?"

"Well we're hanging in there taking it one day at a time." Of course she left out the part where Seth comes into play.

"And how's Seth?" asked Stephanie

"He's doing better I talked to him before I got onto my flight this morning."

"Well that's good we're glad to hear that. Now onto the storylines. First off I want to tell you that AJ came to us while you were gone and spoke to us about retiring this year. She brought up that she would like to lose her title to you at Wrestlemania coming up next month. If you're up to it I'd like to get that storyline going tonight." stated Triple H

"Despite everything that happened the night I left are you guys sure about this?"

"AJ was very adamant about it being you and only you. She speaks very highly of you and she'd have it no other way. So to answer your question, yes, we are sure about this." Vince replied

"Okay, then I'd be honored to work with her."

"Great! Now on to the next thing. While you were gone the three of us have concluded that it's coming to the time that The Shield is starting to run its course. You four have done everything under the sun together and I don't want you all to become stale. So we thought that when Seth comes back you two would turn on Dean and Roman, and join The Authority."

Destiny thought she was going to faint. Everything good has to come to an end eventually but damn she never would've the The Shield would end this way. Why couldn't they just part ways amicably?

"Destiny are you okay?" asked Triple H

"Yeah I just need a minute."

"We know it's a lot but if it's any consolation the breakup won't be immediate. We'll let you guys have at least another month or two under your belts before we do it." said Stephanie

"Okay wait when do you plan on telling them?"

"That's the thing we'll inform Seth when he gets back but we won't tell Dean and Roman until closer to the time when we want to do this. We might even save it until the day of." replied Stephanie

"Wow. So you're basically saying that I can't tell them anything,"

"Yes that's what we're saying. Really no matter whether you're okay with this or not it's going to happen regardless. Also to keep up appearances outside of the ring you'll be traveling with just Seth as well. We want this breakup to be as authentic as possible." said Vince

"Okay well I know it's going to be hard but I'll do my best to keep quiet about this."

"We know how close you all are but it'll pan out for all of you in the end. I promise. Fans would have our heads if we didn't treat you guys with the respect you deserve." said Triple H

"Yeah they would. Look thank you guys for this opportunity."

"You're very welcome. Oh and we're giving you and AJ complete creative control over your storyline. Keep it within reason as you both know but it's all in your hands."

"We won't let you down Mr. McMahon."

"I know you won't." said Vince

Shaking hands with all three of them she left the room with a smile on her face but also a heavy heart. She was excited to have this opportunity with AJ but at the same time she was going to miss working with her boys. She knew that they'd still be working together in some capacity but to not be able to travel with them anymore was going to be tough. Especially with the way Seth was feeling towards her lately. Dean was going to blow a gasket whenever he got wind of this.

* * *

It was only 5:00 so she had a couple hours before the show started so she decided to go find AJ and find out what she wanted to do for Raw. Not only was she working with AJ this was also her first night back after her suspension. Also, as far as Destiny knew no dirt sheets had gotten wind of her return either so it made this all the more better.

Finding AJ walking towards her locker room with Tamina behind her she walked up to them and said hello.

"Hey AJ and Tamina what's up?"

Both of them turned around and gave her a hug. AJ didn't speak too many of the girls backstage aside from her, Tamina, Naomi, Paige, and Kaitlyn before she left and Destiny suspected she liked it that way.

"First of all I want to apologize for how I left things with you that night." Destiny said after pulling away from the hug.

"It's okay crumpet no hard feelings." said AJ

"Okay. So what's this I hear that you're retiring and that you only want to do a storyline with me?"

"Well I wouldn't consider it a retirement"

"You wouldn't?"

"No it's more of an "I'm going away for a while and I don't know when I'm coming back," type thing."

"Whatever you say AJ. So I just spoke to Triple H, Stephanie, and Vince and they said that they'd like to start this storyline tonight. I'm going to put this in your hands on how you want to do tonight."

"I'm supposed to cut a promo on the other divas tonight how would you like to drop in on that lovely party?"

"I'm completely okay with that."

"Then let's do this!"


	18. Chapter 18: Lace Up My Boots

Chapter 18: Lace Up My Boots

**I do not own any words stated by AJ Lee in this portion of the story. Those belong entirely to WWE and AJ Lee.**

They were about an hour into RAW and it was running smoothly. Destiny had text Seth earlier and told him to watch. He asked her why and she told him it was a surprise. She was currently standing at the corridor of the steps that she was about walk down. Her stomach was in knots because she was hoping fans would receive her well. She heard "Let's Light It Up," blare through the arena and she knew AJ was about to cut her promo.

"_OMG you guys I just watched last night's episode of Total Divas and it was insane oh my gosh. I mean the Bellas were dealing with their obvious daddy issues, the Funkadactyls broke up then got back together again, Natalya's fiancée isn't much of a man, and the other two were also there. It was great it really was. It was the end of the world and it's only Sunday night's on the E Network…."_

There was a pause in her promo and Destiny could hear fans chanting "AJ AJ AJ!" She had them in the palm of her hand. They were eating this up. It was amazing. AJ didn't tell her earlier what she was going to say so it was all a surprise to her.

"_Do you want to know what I see when I look in that ring? Honestly? A bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expendable, useless women. Women who have turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to be actresses. And they just weren't talented enough to be champion. I have done more in one year than all of you have done in your entire collective careers. I have saved your Divas' division, I have shattered glass ceilings, I have broken down doors. Why so a bunch of ungrateful, stiff, plastic mannequins, can waltz on through without even as much as a "thank you." You guys can't even go backstage and shake my hand and look me in the eye because you know that I worked my entire life to get here. I gave my life to this and you were just handed fifteen minutes of fame. I didn't get here because I was cute or because I came from some famous wrestling family. Or because I sucked up to the right people. I got here because I am good. I earned this championship. And no matter how many red carpets you guys want to walk in your 4000 dollar ridiculous heels you will never be able to lace up my Chuck Taylor's. You are all worthless excuses for women and you will never be able to touch me. And that is reality."_

While AJ started skipping on the stage Destiny's music hit seconds later. Walking out the corridor she stood at the top of the stairs and took in everything in front of her. She could see everybody was shocked to see her even those lovely Divas' standing in the ring. She was guessing that nobody but AJ knew she was returning. Taking a microphone she still stood at the top of the stairs and addressed AJ.

"Hey AJ! Yoohoo up here sweetheart I'm right here. You know I agree with everything you just said except I'm going to tweak it just a little. See you said that they won't be able to lace up your Chuck Taylor's. Well that might be true. However, AJ I'm not them. So why don't you and I get those Barbie dolls out of OUR ring and see if I could lace up those boots of yours."

Destiny ran down the steps, hopped over the barricade, and bombarded The Bellas and Eva Marie on the far corner of the ring. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that AJ had ran down the ramp and attacked The Funkadactyls and Natalya. It didn't take long for both of them to take out their unsuspecting victims. When she saw that AJ was standing alone in the ring, Destiny turned and got up on the ring apron. Stepping in the ring she walked up to AJ and she towered over her. AJ kicked in her in her shin and Destiny toppled over. AJ tried to go for the Black Widow but Destiny overpowered her and rammed her into the turnbuckle. In the process of going to ram her again she got head-butted by AJ. That knocked her backwards and AJ tried to go for the Black Widow again but got suplexed instead. As she tried to stand up Destiny ran full steam ahead and speared AJ. Standing over AJ who was clutching her stomach she picked up the Divas title and held it over her head. Even though she was in an arena full of thousands of people, Destiny felt a certain pair of eyes on her. Turning around she looked to the top of the stairs that she came down and saw Roman and Dean standing at the top of them. They both had looks of respect on their faces as they saw their best friend going for her dream. She pointed at them, then bent down and placed the Divas title over AJ's toned stomach and exited the ring. Hopping over the barricade she went to stand next to her boys and take in everything around her. Damn it felt good to be back Destiny thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome Back

Chapter 19: Welcome Back

Standing at the top of the steps in between Roman and Dean, Destiny felt right at home. The fans were out of their seats in excitement still blown away from her encounter with AJ. Right there in that moment it was like time stood still and nothing else mattered but her and the connection with the WWE Universe. Looking between her two boys she smiled and walked back into the corridor. She headed back to the locker room completely on cloud nine. Her return was much better than she could've imagined. Destiny was vaguely aware of Dean and Roman talking from behind her but she was too far into her head to care what they were even talking about. Reaching the backstage area AJ met her with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Destiny is clearly back in full force." AJ said

"You bet! Your promo was through the roof girl. I didn't expect you to go there." Destiny replied

"It needed to be said in my honest opinion."

"I don't blame you." Out of the corner of her eye Destiny saw the other divas walking towards them. For their sake she hoped they were smart enough to keep walking and not say anything. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as Nikki Bella reached her first.

"Well I guess a "welcome back" is in order." said Nikki

"That's only if you want to say it. Whether you do or don't won't bother me none." Destiny said in an unbothered tone.

"Still got an attitude problem I see."

"Not so much an attitude problem just a problem with you in general Nikki."

"Okay enough you two we're glad to have you back." said Naomi going in for a hug

"Thanks Nao it feels great to be back. Can't wait to do some catching up with you guys but right now I need some alone time."

"Fair enough and by the way your man has been looking like he wants to devour you for the last five minutes." Naomi whispered as she turned to leave.

Nodding at AJ and the other divas she turned to see that indeed Dean was standing next to Roman with that primal look on his face once again. If she didn't know any better she'd think that he wanted a quickie before his match. Had it been any other day she probably would've obliged him but she wanted a longer lasting welcome back present that involved them breaking a few things together. Winking at him she walked towards her locker room to get a shower and change into her "street clothes." As soon as she made it to her bag to get some clothes her phone started ringing. Without looking at the phone she just answered while digging through her things.

"Hello."

"_Damn my girl looked good tonight. Wish I could've been there." _

"Huh hello Seth."

"_What? You're not excited to hear from me?"_'

"That's not it and you know it."

"_Then what is it because you looked damned happy out there and fine as fuck if I do say so myself."_

"Okay stop right there dude you can't go around saying that."

"_Well nobody has to know. Let me guess you're blushing hard right now aren't you."_

"You'll never know but it does mean a lot to me that you watched though. Surprised that you could stop looking at other women long enough to pay attention." she laughed heading towards the shower with fresh clothes in hand.

"_Now why would you think that I'm looking at any other woman aside from you? You know I only have eyes for your gorgeous ass." _

"Seth seriously there's got to be someone out there for you aside from me. This can't happen and you know it. At this point Dean is liable to rip your head off just for talking to me."

"_Pfft…then let him." _

"Ugh are you purposely making this hard on me? What about some diva? I've seen a few of them eyeing you, one of them has probably caught your eye."

"_If you're trying to play matchmaker Des it's not going to work."_

"Fine but don't ruin this friendship on something that won't happen."

"_I don't plan on ruining a damn thing honey."_

"Whatever you say. Look I'm going to hop in the shower I'll text you later. Thanks again for tuning in that means a lot."

"_Mmm….leaving me with an image of you naked how nice. Have a good rest of your evening beautiful."_

"You too Seth." with that she hung up, put her phone on the counter, and hopped into the shower.

Stepping into the shower she let the water relax the bones in her body. She was deadly serious about what she told Seth. He deserved more than lusting after her. He was a cool, chill, down to earth dude that deserved to have a woman all to himself. He shouldn't have to share someone or lust after what isn't meant for him. If it took her last dying breath she was going to get him a bomb ass woman that was better for him than she could ever hope to be. From this moment forward that was going to be her mission. He was going to have better than her and standing in that shower in that moment she swore to herself that he was going to be happy. She lasted about ten more minutes before she hopped out the shower, dried off, and changed into some leggings and The Shield's tank top from the shop. Walking back into the locker room she put her ring gear up and sat in a chair to relax. As she closed her eyes she had Dean on her mind and couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. However, she figured she owed her two boys a night out together to celebrate her being back. With that decision in mind, Destiny laid her head back and dozed off. She didn't know how long she was out for until she felt someone lightly shaking her awake.

"Destiny. Destiny. Des baby girl wake up."

"Huh…Seth is that you?"


	20. Chapter 20: Night Out

Chapter 20: Night Out

"Sorry to disappoint you Des it's not Seth just your measly man Dean. You remember him right?" Dean said getting up and storming away from her.

"Dean it wasn't meant that way and you know it."

"How am I supposed to know that? Looks like someone is becoming a bit torn."

"No actually I'm not." she said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Look me dead in my eye and tell me you don't feel anything towards him."

Getting out of her chair she stood tall and walked right up to Dean. Standing two feet from his face, her striking blue eyes stared straight into his sea blue ones.

"Dean Ambrose you may get on my ever-loving nerves and frustrate the hell out of me but my heart belongs to no one other than you. If you don't believe that then that's your own fault." She continued to stare at him. With no intention of backing down, she was willing to stay like this all night long until he believed that the words she spoke were the truth and nothing but. Seth may flirt and attempt to make advances at her but her mind, body, and soul belonged to Dean.

"Okay." Dean leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss. When their tongues met it felt like sparks were flying. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in anybody else's arms but his.

"That was a welcome back kiss, love." Dean said pulling back and kissing her cheeks.

"I hope there's more where that came from."

"I'm yours all night long."

"That's definitely good to know but before all the fun and games I figured I'd take you and Roman out tonight. My treat."

"I'm all for it. Where is Roman anyway?"

"Is that a rhetorical question because if not I was knocked out back here so you were the last to see that big ass dude."

"Chill out over there smart ass."

"Just stating facts over here Dean."

"Mhhmmm….let me change and we can go."

"You do that I'll go find Roman."

"Don't want to join me?"

"I think there will be time for us to do that a bit later. Bet on it." Walking out she went in search for Roman. It didn't take her long. He was talking to Cesaro and Kidd outside.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Roman I was wondering if you'd be up for a night out tonight with Dean and me. It's my treat."

"Sure Des what's the special occasion?"

"Well aside from my return nothing much except I missed you two."

"So does that mean we're not invited?" Cesaro asked jokingly

"You know what I'm feeling generous tonight so the more the merrier!"

By the time they had made it back to Dean, pretty much the whole locker room was going out that night. From The Usos and Naomi, to most of the divas, to Ziggler, Wade Barrett, and Sheamus. It was going to be a pretty awesome night. They all finally left the arena about 10:45, dropped their stuff off at various hotels, and all met up at a local bar that Dean knew about in Vegas. All of them made it to the bar by 11:30 and the party really got started. Ziggler kicked it off by telling some very questionable jokes which they pretty much found funny since they were all under the influence of something. This was followed up by Dean and Roman doing some terrible karaoke. Those dudes shouldn't be anywhere near mics unless they were cutting promos. It was absolutely terrible and Destiny was pretty sure her ears were ringing long after they were done. This was going exactly how a welcome back evening should be. No drama, just everybody letting loose and having fun. While all this was going on Destiny noticed one of the divas who she would catch looking at Seth. Getting up from her table in the back she decided to put some plans into motion.

"Hey Summer. How are you?"

"What's up Des?! Thanks for all this."

"No problem I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Hey do you mind if I talk to you about something."

"Sure what's going on?"

"Nothing to serious. Let's go outside where we can hear each other better." Leading the way out she was a bit nervous about what she had in mind but it was all or nothing at this point.

"Okay what's up Des?"

"I noticed a while ago that you get a type of way when Seth is around."

"I mean he's a cool dude but I wouldn't classify it as "feeling some type of way."

"So do you like him or not?"

"You make it seem like we're in high school and I'm afraid to ask him out. It's just when I geared myself up to ask him to hang out I saw the way he started looking at you."

"Um he hasn't been looking at me any type of way."

"That's what you think. I see how he looks when you're around Dean. Especially before you two made it official."

"Well no matter how he's looking at me and for how long nothing will happen. However, if you're still into him hit him up I'd think he'd enjoy some attention."

"Are you trying to hook us up?"

"What I'm trying to do is neither here nor there but hey knowing him he won't be enthralled with me much longer. Give him a chance before he hops on some other flavor of the week."

"Okay I will but I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you see yourself as just a flavor of the week to him?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes honestly."

"Then honestly Summer yes I do. I think this is just a game to him and I don't think he really wants me like that. He's just having fun."

"Well if you think that then you'd be wrong but you're with Dean so in a sense what he really feels towards you is null and void. Just don't get mad when he moves on."

"Oh I won't. I'm happy with Dean but I want Seth to be happy and I think you'd be a perfect person for him."

"I doubt that but I'll give it a try. Thanks for your own weird special seal of approval."

"HA! Anytime Summer anytime. Let's head back in and end this night on a good note."

The crew stayed a few hours more creeping into that 2 a.m. hour. Destiny did some karaoke of her own and unfortunately a slightly drunk Dean decided to do a few more songs. She didn't know which was worse Dean singing with Roman or by himself. Either way it was all around terrible and she'd be fine if he never did it again. After a few more drinks they all spilled out of the bar around 2:30. There were thankfully some sober people amongst them so they were all able to drive their cars back to the hotels. Dean and Destiny made it to their room at 3:00 and with a sloppy kiss goodnight they both crashed hard on the bed. Despite it being a late night it was going to be an even earlier morning. They were due to head out to the next town by 6:00. They were about to relish these next three hours of sleep like their lives depended on it.


	21. Chapter 21: Awkward Reunion

Chapter 21: Awkward Reunion

It was finally Wrestlemania Day. The past two months had been incredible for Destiny ever since her return. Her feud with AJ was gaining them both respect in the fans eyes as well as in the eyes of everyone backstage. They set out to be put in the history books and that's what they were doing. She was also running roughshod over the rest of the locker room with her boys Dean and Roman. Everything was pretty much in perfect harmony. Well except for one thing. In two months she hadn't heard a peep from Seth. She had no idea how he was doing, when he planned on returning, and how his recovery was going. Based on the time frame she figured he should be due back fairly soon. Even Summer hadn't spoken to her since she tried to hook them up. Damn she hoped she didn't screw up her friendship with Seth. That would send her world crashing down if that happened. All this was going through her head, while she was on her way back from doing the last of her media rounds hours before Wrestlemania.

Arriving to the arena thirty minutes later, she went straight to her locker room that she was sharing with Dean, Roman, The Usos and Naomi that night. Destiny was scheduled to be on the card twice that night. One was with her title match against AJ and the second was with Dean and Roman in there 2-on-1 match against Kane and the New Age Outlaws. Being in that room alone was what she needed. She hadn't seen the other two all day which was actually a good thing because she wanted all the time in the world to get her head right. While she was looking around for her special ring gear that she had made for that night there was a knock on the door. If it was someone she was sharing with they would've walked right in. So with a bit of confusion, she walked to the door and opened it not expecting to see the person she saw.

"Um hey Seth." she said while opening the door wider. However, she don't know that she was opening the door for not just one person but two. Behind him stood a slender, white chick, with tattoos, and long dark hair. Basically she looked like a strung out version of Destiny.

"Hey Des." he said leaning down for a hug. It wasn't one of those strong, deep, hugs that she was used to and she had a feeling that it had something to do with the other woman standing in the room with them.

"Long time no speak. What's going on with you? You're looking much better since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah sorry for going silent on you. Nice try with Summer by the way even though I told you not to play matchmaker Des."

"I know and it's clear that you didn't need my help. Care to introduce me to your "friend?"

"Yeah. Ummm….Destiny this is Carla, Carla this is my best friend Destiny."

Stepping forward she put her hand out for Carla to shake. The other girl just looked at it and dismissed her.

"Pleasure to meet you too Carla. You're a charmer." she said sarcastically

"There was really no need to introduce me because I'll be around for a long time anyway." Carla replied in a snarky tone

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Well one thing your best friend forgot to mention is that we're together."

"Whatever you say. Look can we have a minute alone?"

"Sure take all the time you need to address this bombshell that just walked into your life. Looks like you're not the only woman in his life anymore." Carla walked over to Seth and kissed him on the cheek before leaving them two together in the locker room.

After she left Destiny turned around and looked at Seth with pure disgust on her face.

"I don't like her."

"Why not? You just met her. Plus what's it matter who I am or am not with?"

"First of all that two minutes I spent with her is more than enough. Second I just noticed you didn't claim her. Why's that?"

"Why are you getting so defensive Des?"

"Are you doing this to make me jealous because if you are that's really petty?"

"Don't flatter yourself honey."

"Wow you became a dick since the last time I talked to you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got cleared to wrestle earlier in the week and I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Oh stop by, say hello, and put your new dime piece on display. Well now that you've done that please get out of here. Your presence is currently making me sick."

"Well I can't go too far. Triple H talked to me about the storyline coming up. Looks like you're stuck with me for the time being." That stopped Destiny dead in her tracks and her body got cold.

"Well the time for me being in your annoying presence isn't now so please get the hell out of here. I'm pretty sure Ms. Dime a Dozen is waiting for some attention."

Before he could leave, Dean and Roman walked into the locker room.

"Seth what are you doing here?" growled Dean

"Calm down with your possessive side Ambrose, I'm not trying to bag your chick. I just came to say hello." replied Seth

"Well hello now goodbye."

"So harsh Dean." he said snidely

"Damn Seth what's gotten into you?" asked Roman

"Oh nothing much big brother. I came by thinking you guys would be happy to know that I'm cleared to wrestle again. However, the ice twins over there aren't exactly happy to see me."

"Well I'm glad to have you back bro. You look better than ever. I hope you're staying to watch Mania." said Roman

"Of course! My girl and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hold on. You actually stopped looking and lusting over Destiny long enough to get someone?" asked Dean

"She ain't much to sniff at so don't get to hype Dean."

"Still angry there Des?" asked Seth

"Wait you've met her?" asked Dean and Roman simultaneously

"Unfortunately. Dudes I'm going to go run a lap around the arena. If y'all want to stay and continue this wonderful reunion that's completely your prerogative. I'll be back before the show starts."

With that she left her boys to their own devices. She hoped Dean didn't completely beat Seth's ass but at this point she wouldn't put much past him. The way Seth came up in here was really off but she refused to dwell on that right now. Taking this run was solely to clear her mind so she was ready for everything coming her way in under three hours. Tonight was not the night for feelings to be having a field day with her.


	22. Chapter 22: The Moment

**I didn't neglect the story guys. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter a lot has just been going on. Hopefully y'all will stick around with me! Enjoy :D**

Chapter 22: The Moment

It was five minutes before Destiny had her match with AJ Lee. She was standing at a monitor backstage watching the previous match with Dean and Roman. Butterflies were in her stomach and she felt like she was going to puke everywhere. To calm herself she decided she was going to pace and stretch out. Walking over to an equipment truck she placed her left leg on it and started to squat. Concentrating on her muscles in her legs straining got her mind off the match. After thirty seconds with her left leg she did the same with her right leg. Then she started loosening up her arms by stretching them behind her back.

"You've got this you know." said Dean walking up behind her and helping her stretch

"I know I know it's just everything I've been through has culminated to this moment. It's surreal being in front of so many people I'm starting to overthink everything."

"I've got a question for you then."

"What?"

"Do you trust AJ?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust yourself?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Just breathe and you'll be just fine. If it helps just think of Roman and me watching you and remember how proud we are of how far you've come. You deserve this Des you really do. Plus I want to be able to congratulate you later." Dean gave her a quick peck on her lips, probably knowing if it got any deeper things would get out of hand fast.

"Um excuse me Destiny you're needed at the gorilla position. Your match is up next." said a backstage crew manager

Thanking him, she walked with Dean towards the gorilla position. When she got there she saw Triple H, Stephanie, Vince McMahon, Roman, and AJ all standing there.

"You ready for this?" asked Triple H

"You want an honest answer or a bullshit one?"

"I can probably guess the honest one so give me the bullshit one." Triple H laughed

"Well then yes I'm ready for this!" Des put on her mean game face, hugged Dean and Roman, said a prayer, and waited for her music to hit. Since she was the challenger she would walk out first. The match was originally set for twenty minutes but it got cut to fifteen. It wasn't too much of a difference and they could work well with that, she just hoped they could keep fans engaged that long. This wasn't just any Raw or Smackdown, this was Wrestlemania. People from all parts of the world came for this day and they had to show up and show out way more than they did on a normal day.

Finally hearing her music hit, Destiny walked from behind the curtain and stood in the middle of the ramp. Normally she walked down the stairs but today she decided to switch it up. Standing in her tight black pants, combat boots, black crop top that hugged her in all the right places, and her hair tied up high, she took in everything in front of her. Fans were standing all around the stadium and cameras and phones were out hoping to catch a good glimpse of her. With her face set in stone showing no emotion, she walked down to the ring and stood in the middle awaiting AJ. She could hear fans booing and cheering for her. Clearly this was a match that was going to be split down the middle for the fans. Next AJ's music hit and the stadium erupted. Knowing that this was probably the last of her matches she came down to the ring in no mood to play. Not doing her iconic skip you knew AJ was ready for the fight of her life and possibly the one that catapulted her already amazing career into the stratosphere. Seeing Eden step into the middle of the ring both AJ and Destiny stepped into opposite corners.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship. Introducing first the challenger from St. Louis, Missouri, DESTINY." the camera panned in her direction and with a scowl on her face she was staring a hole into AJ Lee and her title.

"And her opponent from Union City, New Jersey she's the Divas Champion, AJ LEE." Kissing the title AJ walked over to the ref and handed him the title. Raising it over his head, he showed it to both participants before handing it to Eden, and calling for the bell to be rung.

Walking up to AJ with her five foot eight frame, Destiny towered over her. Before the two could even lock up AJ kicked Destiny in the gut causing her to fall over clutching her stomach. Grabbing her by the hair AJ tossed her out of the ring then threw her into the barricade. Destiny while still clutching her side, tried to grab AJ but instead she slid back into the ring to break the ten count. Before AJ could come back out to get her Destiny slid into the ring and clotheslined her causing her to flip inside out. Wasting no time she went for the cover but only got a one count. Grabbing her from behind she put AJ in a chokehold. She could feel her clawing at her arms and before she could switch positions AJ bit her in the arm causing her to scream and release the hold. Getting up AJ tried to kick her in the face but Destiny grabbed her leg and slammed her face first into the mat. This constant back in forth between the two women was keeping the stadium in an uproar. They were giving there all into the match and fans were eating it up. The match was drawing to an end and Destiny set AJ up for a backbreaker and then after she struggled to get up she speared her and got the win. It took her a minute to realize she won. She just laid there with her arm over her eyes and cried. This was what reaching the mountaintop felt like. Collecting herself she grabbed the belt and raised it above her head. Fans were chanting "that was awesome," and in that moment she felt that her and AJ had put their match in the record books. While holding the belt she knelt down to where AJ was clutching her stomach and reached out a hand to her. She looked at it for a second before grabbing it and the two embraced in the middle of the ring. Destiny knew that she was supposed to leave the ring last but instead she let AJ have her moment so she whispered "thank you for everything," in AJ's ear and let her have her moment as she walked to the back. When she walked through the curtain everybody from referees to other divas to numerous superstars were standing around clapping. However, the only people she saw were Dean and Roman who had the biggest smiles on their faces. She even thought she saw a little watery shimmer in Dean's eye not that he'd ever admit that. Knowing how proud they were of her made her want to breakdown and cry but instead she just embraced her two boys.

"That was an amazing match Des."

"Thanks so much Roman that means a lot."

"I'm proud of you babe. You went out there and trusted yourself and I think that match will steal the night."

"You would know all about stealing wouldn't you with your kleptomaniac ass." Destiny laughed and kissed Dean

"Oh shut up I'm gonna be stealing you later tonight you keep talking like that."

"Ha! Whatever you say Ambrose. Now while you search for a comeback for that I'm going to change and get ready for your match. How much time do I have?"

"Um about thirty minutes I think." replied Roman

"I'll be ready in twenty then." Walking away she headed to her locker room to grab a quick shower and change into her clothes for the Shield three on two handicap match. However, making it there wasn't smooth sailing. Coming around a corner she was literally about to open the door to her locker room when she heard a voice.

"Nice match beautiful." Knowing that voice anywhere she didn't even bother turning around

"Thanks" she mumbled

"What you're not going to even look at me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Look I don't have time to have this conversation with you right now." She hadn't felt him walk up behind her until his arm was snaking around her waist and pinning her against the wall. She vaguely noticed he had on his wrestling gear but that thought left her mind as soon as she realized the compromising position he had her in.

"Are you still mad about earlier?" he whispered in her ear

"Get the hell off me Seth."

"Not until you answer my question Des. Are you still mad?"

"Dude I don't give a damn about what happened earlier. I just want you to back the fuck up."

"You're turned on right now aren't you? I feel it every time your breath hitches."

"Seth Rollins I have things to do and one of those things is not you. Now back the fuck up or you won't like what happens next." All he did was stare into her eyes and smirk.

"You've got three seconds Rollins." And still he didn't move. What happened next was his own fault. So since he didn't move she kneed him in his nuts and pushed him backwards. That would keep him occupied she thought as she all but fell into the locker room and locked the door behind herself. She wanted to slump on the floor and catch her breath but she knew that encounter cost her like five minutes so that only left her like fifteen minutes to get ready. So she yanked off her clothes on her rush to the shower and hopped in gave herself a quick soap sud run through rinsed off and dried off in about seven minutes flat. Next she grabbed her pants slid them on and then her boots which she had specially designed for tonight as well as her black top and a new jacket. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her new wardrobe there was a knock on the door as she was getting ready to walk out.

"Hey what's up Roman?" she asked while walking out the locker room

"Oh nothing just coming to see if you were almost ready which it's clear that you are. You look nice. Dean's gonna be all over that." he said as they were walking down the hall

"You know him so well."

"Unfortunately." He laughed

Reaching Dean at the gorilla position he was on the floor doing his usual round of pushups that he does before every match. Seeing their feet at his face he did one more before popping up and rolling his shoulders.

"So before we head to the other side of this big ass building for our entrance I've got one last thing."

"What's that?" asked Dean

Opening the side of her jacket in a hidden pocket she pulled out three masks.

"We're wearing these for our entrance."

"Damn Des those legit?" asked Roman

"Yeah I got them approved earlier this week and I oversaw every detail." she handed them to her boys and watched them put them on. They looked bad ass if she did say so herself. Dean had his hood over his head and Roman's hair was fanned out around his face. Arguably they might've been the two sexiest men on the planet in that moment. Putting her mask on her face the three of them walked through the stadium and patiently waited for their moment to shine on that already memorable night.


	23. The Band is Back Together

Chapter 23: The Band is Back Together

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHIELD INTERVIEW STATED IN THIS CHAPTER. ALL CREDIT GOES TO WWE/DEAN/ROMAN/SETH/RENEE. Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. There was a gap missing in between how this started and where I wanted to end it. Now it's here after a long awaited time. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The Shield had made their grand entrance and were currently waiting for the entrance of Kane and The New Age Outlaws. Destiny was standing outside the ring taking in the fans. Everybody was on their feet for this match. From the rumblings throughout the week this one was one of the more anticipated matches on the card. This feud had been brewing for a while now. The Shield had been down more than they had been up but tonight was the night that they laid the Corporate Stooges to rest. Although the odds were against them it didn't matter when you were Roman and Dean and you tasted your own blood. They were sharks in the water waiting for their prey.

Kane and The New Age Outlaws had finally made it to the ring but before the bell even rang Dean and Roman were on them. They rammed them into the steps, ring posts, barricades, and the announcer's tables. Dean grabbed Kane, tossed him into the ring, and the match started. Destiny was cheering her boys on the whole time through the ups and down. The match started on a good note for them but then it took a turn for the worse when Dean got choke slammed through the Spanish announce table and Roman was left to fend for himself. Des was currently torn on what to do next, help out Roman or check on Dean. Her decision was made for her when she heard the Shield music hit and the fans erupted. Turning around from the process of helping Dean, she thought Roman had won but that's when she saw at the top of the ramp stood Seth in all his Shield gear. He pointed at Roman and ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. That had Kane and the Outlaws on their heels. Seth was going for Billy Gunn who was running around the outside of the ring. Not knowing he was behind her, Des was flung in front of him and that brought Seth to a halt. Kicking him in his nuts, Billy Gunn toppled over and that's when Seth clotheslined him onto the floor. Looking in her direction he winked at her and then hopped into the ring to help Roman finish off Road Dogg and Kane. Dean was slowly coming around and he was crawling to the edge of the ring as Roman speared Kane through the barricade. That left just Road Dogg alone in the ring with Seth, Roman, and now Dean as he pulled himself into the ring. That was until Billy Gunn tried to come and help him out but instead they picked him up for the triple power bomb, and Seth got the pin. Destiny stood outside the ring on the verge of tears because she was so happy to have the three of them back together especially knowing that moments like this were soon to be no more. They all seemed so happy in there. They all turned to her and motioned for her to get in the ring. Once she did Seth was the one who walked up to her first and grabbed her hand. He put her fist right next to his, then Roman and Dean followed suit putting there's together in their signature pose.

They walked backstage to a standing ovation from the fans. Every night The Shield stepped into that ring to do damage and put on a show. WrestleMania was no different and they did what everybody expected them to do and more. Before they could celebrate their win Renee walked up them with a mic in hand.

"A victory over the New Age Outlaws and Kane. You guys have been working so closely with The Authority but to get this victory tonight at WrestleMania how do you guys feel?"

"You wanna know how we feel? From day one we said we do things for the Shield and nobody else. We are our own bosses we run this yard we came in proved a point WrestleMania 30 the Shield run the show. That's how we feel Renee." replied Seth

"Let me ask you question okay. Does it look like we're sweating?" asked Dean

"Your hair is very wet."

"That's just….It's humid in here. We're not sweating at all because we didn't have to break a sweat to run through Kane and the New Age Outlaws. Like a hot knife through butter. On the biggest stage of them all the brightest stars shine the brightest and the Shield represent this. The new symbol of excellence."

"That's right. You see what happens when you push against the Shield? We pull out secret weapons. Nobody's ever seen the double triple powerbomb babaayy." said Roman

"I thought we were gonna call it the triple double?" Dean asked Roman

"It's a double triple."

"Guys guys look bottom line is…" Seth started to say but Dean and Roman started fussing over what to call their powerbomb. So Destiny felt it was her turn to step in.

"Hey Renee we feel great and it's awesome to have Seth back where he belongs. Now we're gonna go and celebrate. Thanks." With that they walked off still arguing about what to call their new version of the triple powerbomb.

By the time they had reached their locker room it was decided that they were going to dinner and Seth was paying. He wasn't happy about it but he'd get over it. As Roman was opening the door so they could all get changed and ready to go a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Great match tonight boys. You looked great out there, especially you Dean." Carla came up and trailed her fingers up Dean's arm. Destiny was fighting the urge to punch this bitch in her face. She rolled her eyes so hard she was bound to give Undertaker a run for his money.

"Thanks but who are you and why are you backstage? Do you even work here?" asked Dean

"You forgot me that easily that really hurts my feelings. I'm Carla the girl who's dating Seth."

"Oh okay well thanks again." said Dean in a dry voice

"Now that's you've reintroduced yourself what do you want Carla we've got things to do." said Destiny

"First of all I'd appreciate you watching your tone…"

"I'll be watching nothing but my fist in your face if you don't hurry up telling me what the hell you want." Destiny walked right up on Carla. She made the poor girl look so short with her almost six foot frame.

"I was wondering if Seth would like to celebrate tonight." she said turning to Seth

"Ummm….well…."

"Cat got your tongue? Is that all you can come up with is umm…well…." laughed Destiny

"Well Carla…."

"Look hun since it's clear your man has lost the ability to speak surprisingly so I'll spell it out for you. The answer is NO he would not like to celebrate with you tonight. He's busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"He'll be busy NOT doing you so why don't you turn around and go hang with your kind of people."

"Excuse me. What is my kind of people?"

"Nobody's are your kind of people."

After that statement Carla made the biggest mistake of her life. She smacked Destiny in her face. Carla was standing there laughing while everybody else stood there in shock. You could tell it felt like everybody lost their ability to even breathe. Before any of them could even grab her Destiny tackled Carla to the ground and started laying punches into her face. She was seeing red at this point. This girl gave her irrational anger to begin with so smacking her in the face was just stupid.

"DESTINY STOP!" yelled Seth while pulling her off Carla as Roman and Dean helped her up. She was bleeding from her mouth and nose plus it looked like her right eye was starting to turn black.

"GET YOUR BITCH SETH."

"I'm not worried about her right now Des. I'm more worried about you losing your job for this."

"Well if you hadn't brought this worthless waste of space around in the first place this wouldn't even be a topic of conversation now would it. This is partially your fault too. I don't know what point you were trying to prove because it's well known how you feel about me at this point. If I know you as well as I do no two cent trash bag jezebel that you've known probably a week will change that. Now both of you can fuck off into never ever land for all I care."

"Des…"

"Don't Des me Seth! It's great to have you back but you've changed and I'm not here for it. I would stay around and help you take out the trash but I think that's a job for you."

With that she stormed into the locker room and slammed the door in all their faces.


	24. Chapter 24 :Falling to Pieces

Chapter 24: Falling to Pieces

"What the hell was all that?"

Destiny didn't hear Seth come in behind her. However, now that he was here she didn't feel inclined to answer his question.

"Leave me alone Rollins seriously."

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell that was all about."

"She smacked me in the face it's that simple. If you need more of an explanation than that then I can't help you."

"It's more to that and you know it."

"Well I told you that I can't help you with that. Now please leave."

"You're really not going to tell me why you don't like her when you just met her?"

Turning around Destiny looked Seth dead in his chocolate eyes.

"You really want to know fine I'll make it simple for you. Call it a woman's intuition."

"What does that even mean?"

"For this current situation it means that I don't trust her and I don't think she has your best interests at heart. No matter what any of us go through with each other we're always going to look out for one another. This is no different. I'm looking out for you whether you like it or not. Bottom line is I don't like her and I don't trust her and if you have plans of staying with her then you better learn real fast to keep her away from me. I'm not dealing with her all the time when it becomes you and I on the road together."

"What the hell are you talking about Destiny?"

She turned around so fast that she almost cracked her neck. Des wasn't expecting the voice that accompanied that question. Looking from chocolate eyes to piercing blue eyes and steely grey eyes, Destiny felt in that moment her world was closing in on her. How could they all have gone from excitement, joy, and happiness to anger and sadness in the matter of minutes?

"I asked you a question and I'm not repeating myself."

"Bro don't be too hard on her it's not her fault."

"Shut up Rollins! You've caused enough problems for a lifetime."

"Destiny come on spit it out."

"Fine since you insisted and I don't want to hear you bitch about it later."

"I won't."

"Whatever. So a few months ago around the time I returned Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H had a conversation with me."

"About what?" asked Roman

"It involved us."

"What about us?" Dean said irritatingly

"They said that they had an idea to break us up. It involved Seth and I turning on you and too keep up appearances they wanted us two to travel together."

"So why does it seem that Seth knows more about this than we do? I should've listened to my instincts and known something was up with you two."

"This has nothing to do with us at all jackass." Destiny said raising her voice

"You seem to always say that when it comes to the topic of you two."

"That's because it's true. The reason why Seth knows about this is because they told him about it not too long ago. The reason why I didn't tell you two is because the boss people told me not to tell you so that your reactions would be more authentic. So if you want to be mad at someone about this then take it up with them and not me."

"That still doesn't explain what's going on between you two?"

"DEAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN YOU AND I ARE DONE. HELL I SEE HOW YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AT RENEE RECENTLY ANYWAY. GO HOLLA AT HER AGAIN BUT I'M DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" Tears were threatening to flow out of her eyes but she wasn't about to have them witness her at her destructive moments anymore.

"Destiny you don't mean that."

"Yes Dean I fucking do. I'm not here for you badgering me all the damn time whenever you damn well please."

"Guys do you mind if I talk to Des for a minute?"

"Dean we have nothing left to talk about. Now how about all of you get out so I can get dressed and you can have the locker room all to yourself when I'm done."

She felt more than saw them leave. Walking around the locker room trying to keep her tears at bay she was grabbing her clothes so she could shower and get the hell out of this damn building. She knew she promised to go to dinner with them but after that blow up she'd rather not at this point.

"Destiny will you stop for a minute?"

Ignoring the person who was in the room with her she still went about her business of trying to get out of there.

"Destiny."

She still gave no answer.

"Des come on."

"WHAT! ROMAN WHAT DO YOU WANT? If you came to defend your boys then you can get the hell out like I asked the first time."

"I didn't come to defend them I came to see if you were okay."

"Do I look okay to you right now?"

"Fair point. No you don't but will you talk to me and tell me what's going on?"

"That nonsense that just happened wasn't explanation enough for you?"

Walking up behind Destiny he grabbed her hands and turned her around. Despite not wanting to she broke down standing right there in Roman's arms. He didn't have to say a word just the strength that automatically oozed out of him was enough for her. Roman was like the big brother she always wanted. He protected her even when she didn't know she needed it. Hell he protected her from herself sometimes and her own personal demons. How she got such a good friend in him she'd never understand but in that moment she was glad she did. Of course she'd never admit that to him.

"Thank you" she croaked out

"You're welcome Des and I know I said I wasn't here to defend them but don't be so hard on Dean. He really does love you he just doesn't know how to express that to well and Seth well he's just a hardheaded dumb fuck that just needs time to grow up."

"So assuming I'm fucking his best friend every chance he gets is the best way to go right?" she said sarcastically

"Well no but…"

"But nothing. I've had enough of him accusing me of doing something that I'm not. Until he can figure out how to use his big boy words then I'm done dealing with him."

"He doesn't do it to hurt you."

"Well it hurts damn it. How am I supposed to feel when I'm being accused of cheating and with his best friend nonetheless? I know he doesn't trust Seth as far as he can see him but these accusations show he doesn't trust me either. I'm not going to stay in a relationship when the person I'm with doesn't have an ounce of trust in me. At this point I'm starting to think I was just a good fuck to him."

"You're not that."

"Well that's what he's showing me right now. Look I'm over him and this conversation. Can you please leave so I can head out?"

Roman looked like he wanted to say something else but instead he hugged her and left her alone.


	25. Chapter 25: Silent Love

Chapter 25: Silent Love

After about thirty minutes Destiny was dressed, packed, and heading out of the arena. She didn't see Dean, Seth, or Roman on her way out and that was a relief. A rehash of everything again in the span of like an hour was not on her list of things to do. She was on a mission to get back to the hotel and sleep for the rest of the night. She was tired of being tired and this recurring cycle of arguments with Dean and Seth was driving her insane. They were pulling her in different directions. It was so messy when it didn't need to be. Reaching her car, she threw her bags into the back and hopped in the driver's seat. As she was buckling up and turning the car on there was a soft knock on the window. Looking up she saw that it was Dean. After having a short internal debate with herself, against her better judgment she rolled it down.

"What do you want Dean? I've said my peace more than once today and I would just like to leave without any more problems."

"Mind if I hop in?"

"Yes I do mind. Say what you have to so I can leave."

"Well do you mind coming out of the car so I can talk to you face to face?"

"NOPE." she said while preparing to drive off

"Des seriously."

She heard the shaking in his voice and that made her turn and look at him. He looked like he was about to faint but he was also strangely still. The man was always twitching so she knew something was up. Slowly getting out of the car she walked to where he was standing by the passenger's door. By this time he was bouncing back and forth on his feet like he wanted to jump out of his skin.

"Are you about to reconfirm that we're broken up because if you are there's no need to I've already said it."

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it I'm ready to go."

Lifting his eyes from the ground he looked her straight on. The dimming light from the sunset pierced his eyes at a perfect light and it made it look like they were glowing. He looked breathtaking in that moment that it made Destiny blink a few times and take a step back.

Clearing his throat he took a deep breath and said in a clear strong voice "Des we've been dating for a little over a year and we've known each for what seems like forever. I'll never forget the moment that I knew that I liked you. I turned into an absolute dick and now I've turned into an even bigger dick because I've completely and utterly fallen in love with you. You came into my life and pretty much fucked everything that I knew up. Woman you drive me to my worst limits just by being your beautiful, blunt, strong, no nonsense self. I apologize for treating you like shit and not trusting you or your feelings for me."

Before Destiny could even reply to all of this Dean was getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of his back pocket.

"Destiny will you do me the absolute honor of being my wife?" Opening a black box there was what looked like a five carat diamond ring. Ironically, a diamond was her birthstone too.

"Dean I don't know what to say."

"Well a yes or no would be a good start. Plus my knee is starting to hurt."

"I guess then to save your knee from further anguish and pain my answer is YES!"

"So are you saying yes to my knee or me?"

"Hmmm mainly your knee. You were just a bonus."

Shaking his head he got up laughing and said "I hate you so much," before kissing her on her cheeks and full on her mouth. Stepping back he grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"I know you said that you wanted to leave so I'll still let you have your space. How about I come by your room later."

"You got something more in store for me if you do stop by?" she smirked at him

"I guess you'll just have to see now won't you?"

"I guess so." Kissing him on his precious dimples she hopped in the car and drove off. As she was leaving she happened to look to her right and noticed Seth standing in the garage area. He looked both angry and disappointed. It shattered her heart into a million pieces just thinking about whether or not he witnessed everything that just transpired between her and Dean. In that moment she really realized how much Seth did care about her even through all the spiteful shit he put her through. To drown out her thoughts she reached to the knobs and turned on the radio. Much to her chagrin "Jar of Hearts," by Christina Perri was playing. In that moment she was hearing and understanding every lyric.

"_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?..._

_Dear it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_YOU DON'T GET TO GET ME BACK….."_

Not knowing who or what the words were directly describing, she did know one thing for sure it summed up the entire situation. With that she drove off into the sunset with the knowledge that both her boys were feeling some type of way about her. One was certainly more confused than the other.


	26. Chapter 26: One Last Chance

Chapter 26: One Last Chance

**Shoutout to Ariana Grande and "Almost Is Ever Enough" for the inspiration for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy :)**

Destiny had arrived to the hotel about forty minutes later. She dropped everything by the door and plopped on the bed. She was both physically and mentally exhausted that she felt like she could sleep for the rest of the year. In fact she thought she'd get started on that sleep right then and there. She knew the boys were out and about so this was her only chance to get some time to herself. Well that was until there was a soft knock on the door. She wondered to herself who it could be as she slowly made it to the door. Opening the door her stomach dropped for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Seth I…"

"Des please just here me out. Will you let me in?"

"Seth you have said more than enough today. I can't take anymore. I'm mentally exhausted."

"I know and I understand that but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't at least get a chance to legitimately and seriously tell you what's on my mind. Please sweetheart give me like five minutes then I'll be out of your hair."

"Five minutes and that's it." she said while stepping aside to let him in. After shutting the door, she felt herself start to get butterflies in her stomach. She could also guess that she looked a bit flushed which in this case was a very bad thing. Refusing to look him in his chocolate eyes she opted for the floor instead.

"So you're engaged now I see?"

"It looks that way." she said quietly while still looking at the floor.

"Damn I wish it were me to put that ring on you."

"Really?" she snickered

"Yes really, because now I ran out of chances to do this."

"Do what?" Looking up he was walking towards her with smoldering eyes. He took her breath away. Reaching forward he grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. Bending down he gave her the softest of pecks on her thick lips. He then traced his thumb over her lips and without knowing what she was doing she sucked on the tip of his thumb.

"Will you let me make love to you Destiny?"

"What about Carla?"

"What about her?"

"Y'all together aren't you?"

"Nope not really. You didn't answer my question."

"What was it again?"

"Will you let me make love to you?"

"How do I know this is real and you're not just playing with me?"

"Love, my feelings for you have always been real. Let me show you."

Before her mind could catch up to what her body wanted and stop her from making arguably the biggest mistake of her life she answered his question.

"Yes Seth please show me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He wrapped his thick arms around her waist and kissed her so hard. Reaching up she took his hair out of its bun and she started to play in his black and blonde locks. Although she knew this was wrong for some reason it felt so right to be standing there with him in that moment. Was this who she was supposed to be with she thought as Seth picked her up and laid her gently on the bed? His looming presence in that moment standing over her at the edge of the bed was the most glorious she'd ever seen him. It was such a small thing but amazing nonetheless. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Destiny sat up and started lightly tracing his well-defined six pack. From his six pack her hand slowly made it up to his face and all she could do was stare into his eyes. He bent down and kissed her cheeks and eyelids wiping away the dampness that had gotten there without her knowledge.

"Why are you crying love?"

"I didn't know that I was. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked softly. Sitting down next to her on the bed he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I don't know it just felt right." she mumbled into his bare chest. With her head laying on his shoulder and her eyes closed she felt herself starting to hum the song that decided to pop into her head. That humming soon turned into her softly singing.

"…_**..and we can deny as much as we want but in time our feelings will show**_

_**Because sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up**_

_**The truth is everyone knows **_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_

_**So close to being in love**_

_**If I would have known that you wanted me**_

_**The way I wanted you**_

_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

_**But right here in each other's arms…."**_

"Damn Des what can't you do?" Seth asked while he was rocking them back and forth.

"What do you mean?"

"How is that I've known you for like eight years and didn't know that you could sing?"

"I've gotta keep some things hidden Rollins."

"You've got the voice of an angel why would you hide that?"

"Okay that might be pushing it." she laughed

"Whatever you say woman. I know one thing's for sure I just fell in love with you ten times harder than I already did. Now I'm screwed because I know I'll never be able to call you mine."

"Seth no matter what happens I'll always be yours."

"I don't want to share you with anybody though. Especially not my crazy ass best friend."

She grew silent at this. It felt like a monster truck had just run her over because she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for SETH MFN ROLLINS. Great if her world wasn't already fucked up it just got darker. Throwing everything out the window she did what she promised herself she'd never do.

Taking Seth by complete surprise she straddled his lap and kissed the ever loving life out of him. His hand went to the back of her neck and he began kissing her back. He then flipped her onto her back on the bed and helped her out of her black leggings and with her leggings went her red lace panties. With one look and no warning he went forward and lapped at her pussy. She hissed in both surprise and pleasure. Her toes started to curl and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Damn this man certainly knew how to work that mouth.

"Seth I feel myself starting to cum." she said a bit breathlessly

"I'm going to take care of you okay."

"Mmmmmm….." was the only response she could muster

Not even looking she more so heard a zipper coming undone. Next thing she knew Seth's strong and very naked body was on top of her. Wrapping her long legs around his ass, he entered her.

"You ready for this?"

"More than ready."

Reaching in between their moist bodies he started rubbing his fingers against her clit as he entered her again. They moved in tandem with each other. It felt like this was meant to be. It was like it was almost normal. She felt the love pouring from the both of them. It was much different than what she felt when she was with Dean.

"Jesus Christ, Seth." she moaned

He grunted back a response. She felt herself tighten around him as he started to tense up. Burying her face into his neck they both came together. He didn't immediately leave her, so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled a cover over them as he laid on top of her.

"I really do love you Destiny."

"I know and I love you too."

Together their breathing slowed and they fell asleep. The rhythm of their hearts beating in synchronization was something she never felt with Dean. Why did this feel so right, was the last thought she had before her mind stopped racing and she let sleep consume her.


	27. Chapter 27: Buried Secrets

Chapter 27: Buried Secrets

****side note I noticed that the title to Ariana Grande's song in the last chapter was written wrong and I apologize. I'm well aware it's called "Almost is Never Enough.****

Destiny woke up to a heavy weight on her body. Cracking her eyes she realized Seth was still on her. Trying not to wake him she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. Turning it on she checked the time and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. She knew that they were scheduled to leave around eight to head to the arena for RAW that evening but she wanted to stay tucked under Seth for a bit longer. As she was putting the phone away she saw that she had unread messages from both Dean and Roman but she ignored them and put her phone back on the nightstand. Getting comfortable again Destiny started tracing the tattoos trailing down Seth's spine. It was always something she wanted to do and now she got the chance. She felt a groan come from Seth and she figured that he was slowly waking up.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was just laying here. Were you having fun up there?"

"Tracing your tattoos?" she asked

"Yeah."

"I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all, it felt good."

As she continued to trace his tattoos Destiny thought to herself that she knew this couldn't continue as much as she clearly wanted it to. If Dean ever found out about them he would go on a rampage none of them could stop.

"You know this can't ever happen again."

"It can happen as many times as you want it to."

"As good as that sounds you know as well as I do Dean would have this city torn upside to get at both of us."

He shifted up to look her in her eyes. Reaching up he grabbed her face, brought her head down, and kissed her softly.

"Des I'm willing to do whatever you want. I want you to know that. If you don't want this to continue it doesn't have to. I'll always love you regardless."

"Thank you that means a lot. Now we better get up before Dean and Roman come knocking."

Just as she said this both of their phones started ringing. Destiny reached hers before Seth did.

"Hello"

"_Morning Des. I'm assuming since I didn't see you nor Seth last night that you're together right now. If you are fair warning Dean is looking for you. I'll hold him off as best as I can but you two better figure something out fast."_

"Thank you for the heads up Roman."

"_You're welcome. Now hurry up and get your asses down here so we can go."_ With that they hung up.

"Seth you've got to go." she said to him as he slowly removed himself from her. Reaching to the side of the bed she grabbed his pants and shoes and tossed them to him while he grabbed his shirt and phone. Hurriedly putting his clothes on, she walked him to the door while picking up her clothes as well. Opening the door for him she watched him take the straight shot to the elevator. Destiny looked down the hallway before shutting her door. Before moving to take a shower she took a deep breath and thought about her next move. She got herself into some deep shit messing around with Seth, whether or not Dean finds out hopefully will be of her own volition. Until then it was to stay hush and she knew Roman wouldn't say anything even though she figured at times he might feel obligated too. She'd hear an earful from him eventually if they kept this up.

Walking around the room she started picking up her clothes and laying out the ones she planned on wearing that day. She chose some go to black leggings, a Marvel tank top, and her red Converse. After picking out her clothes and cleaning up, she tied her hair up and took a long shower. With the remnants of Seth leaving her outer body she still felt him inside her. It was a feeling she knew she would soon grow to miss. That thirty minute shower didn't feel nearly long enough to wipe off how disgusted she felt with herself. Drying herself off, she threw on some simple eye liner before heading out to change into her clothes. It only took her about another ten minutes before she was dressed and had everything ready to go. Looking around she made sure that she didn't forget anything. Thinking that she did she started walking out until she saw Seth's ponytail holder on the floor. Grabbing it she put it on her wrist. Luckily, she could pull it off as her own and she knew he had plenty of them. Probably more than her and Roman combined.

By 7:50 she was checked out of the hotel and heading to the parking lot. It didn't take long for her to find the car. When she got there she saw that they were all there and ready to go.

"Last one to come down drives."

"I'm cool with that Roman." she laughed. Not looking at Seth or Dean she put her bags in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. Expecting Dean to hop in the passenger's side she was shocked to find Seth beat him too it. She quickly glanced at him and took a deep breath. She could do this she thought to herself. Waiting for Dean and Roman to hop in the back she turned the car on and found some music to listen too. Scrolling through her phone she chose her Evanescence Pandora station. Just as she was about to pull off there was a hard knock on a window. Looking around they were shocked to see it came from Seth's window and standing outside the car was none other than that wench Carla. He slowly rolled down the window.

"What do you want Carla?" he said in a dry tone

"I want to know where you were last night."

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Not with you."

"You were with her last night weren't you?" that caused Destiny's head to snap hard to her right.


	28. Chapter 28: Lives Colliding

Chapter 28: Lives Colliding

Destiny was currently looking at Carla with an incredulous look on her face. She couldn't believe this heifer had the audacity to attempt and call her out. Did she not learn from the day before when she cold cocked her in the fucking face? She guessed not or she wouldn't currently be standing here like she'd lost her ever-loving damn mind. However, instead of completely losing her cool she'd let Seth handle this one.

"Carla what the hell are you even talking about right now?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me Seth."

"Obviously, I don't know what you're talking about or I wouldn't be asking the question. Now elaborate on your asinine question so we can leave."

"The only explanation for why you weren't with me last night was because you were obviously fucking Thot McStuffins next to you."

Before Seth could even reply, Destiny was out the car and walking around the front to get in Carla's face.

"Thot McStuffins. Really?! Why don't you try again you lowdown no good excuse for a woman. I'm not here to constantly argue with you every time your thirsty ass decides to show up. If you're going to be insecure and needy about your relationship then it's best you leave now."

"I'm not secure and needy about anything. I just know a whore when I see one."

"Well I guess you're talking about yourself then because I'm not a whore and I wasn't with Seth last night either."

"Then where was he then if he wasn't with you?"

"Bitch I don't know and frankly I don't care. I may be his friend but I'm not his keeper." Destiny had no intention of beating this conversation into the ground for two reasons. One because if they kept this up she might say something she wasn't supposed to, and two this woman wasn't worth her time. Walking away and hopping back in the car, she turned and looked at Seth.

"You've got thirty seconds to get your bitch or I'm driving off." she said in a pissed off tone.

"Carla…" was all he got out before she interrupted him.

"I'm going to catch you two and you can bet on that." Carla said in a sly tone

"We'd have to be doing something for you to catch but if you want to waste your life away over a bunch of nothing then that's completely up to you. Don't expect me to shed a tear over it." replied Destiny and with one last look she drove off leaving Carla standing alone in the parking lot. Without having to look in the rearview mirror she felt the two pairs of eyes boring into the back of her head. She could probably guess what they were both thinking but she wasn't about to dwell on it in that moment. Aside from the music blaring in the car, the four hour car ride to the arena was taken in complete silence.

* * *

Arriving to the arena a little after twelve, Destiny pulled up and was the first one out of the car. Dean watched her walk away and he damn sure could tell his girl was in a mood. He wanted to follow her and ask her what's up but he felt he had a better chance with his boy Seth.

"Seth you care to tell me why my girl is mad?" he turned to Seth who was grabbing his stuff out of the trunk. Both he and Roman stopped at the same time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ambrose." Seth looked dead in his eyes when he said this.

"So there's nothing to what your psychopath of a girlfriend said?"

"She's not my girlfriend but to answer your question none at all. If you don't believe me you can always ask Destiny though. However, I don't think she'd enjoy it too much since you're always hounding her about trust issues anyway." Seth cackled in his face and turned to grab the last of his stuff. However, Dean turned him around by his shoulders. Roman moved to intervene but Dean shot him one look that told him to stay out of this.

"I don't ever want to hear you bring up our relationship ever again, asshole." he said in a cold and calculated tone.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't trust the one female who gives one semblance of a shit about you. If you couldn't find her last night maybe you finally ran her away. Right into the arms of a guy who actually gives a damn about her."

"Are you insinuating yourself, Rollins?"

"I'm not insinuating anything but fair warning be careful, she's not the one to mess with. You and Carla keep messing with her she's liable to clock the both of you." and with that he shrugged out of Dean's grasp, grabbed his stuff and walked into the arena.

"Roman I'm going to kill him." he growled while he watched Seth walk away. He probably had the smuggest look of life on his face. It was going to take everything he had not to go after him and pummel him into the ground. His time was coming and Dean lived by the knowledge that "KARMA IS A BITCH." He should know, he's experienced it a lot in his heyday.

"Dean…"

"Roman if you have plans on being the voice of reason in this moment I don't want to hear it. Something ain't right and I feel it. I don't deal with liars to well and you know that. Seth all but laughed in my face. NO WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK HE DID JUST LAUGH IN MY FACE."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he did kind of have a point. You are always hounding her about sleeping around."

"Excuse me what did you just say to me?"

"You heard me Dean and don't act like you don't."

"I just asked her to marry me how is that hounding her about trust issues?"

"Okay, well congratulations but that doesn't change the fact that you've hounded her before and have been wrong. We both know Seth is childish and loves to push your buttons. You feed into it every time."

"Man I hate you sometimes." he laughed as he loosened his fist that he didn't realize he had tightened.

"No you don't." Roman replied as they finished grabbing their things from the car and headed into the backstage area. Unbeknownst to Dean, Roman was having an inner turmoil with himself. Dean was his boy and he deserved to know what was really going on. He knew that eventually he was going to have to talk to Destiny and Seth because he couldn't cover for them much longer or all of their friendships would implode at once.


	29. Chapter 29: Goodbye to Happiness

Chapter 29: Goodbye to Happiness

**MATURE CONTENT**

** **SIDE NOTE I APOLOGIZE IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. I TRIED TO GET THEM ALL BUT IT'S CLOSE TO FOUR IN THE MORNING. SO ONCE AGAIN IF I MISSED ANY I APOLOGIZE****

As soon as they arrived Destiny had no desire to stand around and wonder what Dean would've inevitably dished out at her. After that Carla encounter he probably was going to lay into her about cheating again. She'd deal with him and that conversation later but for now she was on a mission to find a nook and cranny spot in this arena and be left alone. Heading to the locker room she said hello to a few people here and there but her normal chatter was not at its best at that moment. Once she arrived, she tossed her bags in the room and put the Divas championship on the bench and went and search for that hiding spot. It took her about twenty minutes to find a small closet way in the back behind where most of the equipment trucks were kept. There wasn't much in it but a few extra chairs, some tables lined up, and a light in the middle of the room with a string she had to pull. Grabbing one chair she placed it under the door knob since there wasn't a lock on it and she pulled out another one for her. Pulling out her phone she looked to see that pretty much everybody was looking for her. Ignoring them, she put an alarm on and took a nap right there.

About two hours later, she was coming around to what sounded like people talking outside the door. Shaking herself awake she held her breath and listened to the voices. One was a woman's and the other was Seth's. He sounded like he was asking if anybody had seen her. Waiting before opening the door she waited to see what the woman would say.

"Yes I've seen her but it looked like she wanted to be left alone."

"Tamina I don't really care if she wants to be alone right now."

"You just love causing problems for people back here don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before she could answer and that conversation got out of hand, Destiny opened the door that they were standing in front of.

In a soft voice she said, "Thank you Tamina I've got this."

"Are you sure Des?" You could hear the concern in her voice and the expression on her face changed when she noticed the big diamond now hanging off her left hand.

"Yeah I'm sure." She plastered a smile on her face so Tamina would believe her even though it probably didn't work.

"Okay, but be careful."

"I always am."

She fixed those fierce eyes of hers on her before turning and leaving.

Grabbing Seth by his arm, she pulled him into the room with her. As she was propping the chair up against the door again she asked him "why were you looking for me?"

"I missed you."

"Boy you just saw me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking the answer is NO."

"Not even a little fun?" he said as he backed her into a wall. He started rubbing his fingers up and down her arms and she felt her body starting to react to him. She was aching in all the right places. Turning her around so that she was facing the wall he started grinding into her backside while his right hand slowly made its way down her body. He stopped at each boob and played with her nipples before slowly moving across her toned stomach and arriving at the top of her leggings.

"You want me to stop Des?" he growled in her ear. The only response was her grinding her ass into his hardness. Peeling back the top of her leggings she let his large hand slide down and tease her over her panties. Letting her head fall back on his broad shoulders she let out a soft moan as he continued to tease her. She felt him slide her panties to the side and the feeling of his strong and calloused hands almost made her cum before they even entered her.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" with his thumb playing with her clit Destiny barely had a coherent thought enough to answer him.

"Always." was the answer that she managed to get out through a struggling breath.

"Just what I like to hear."

The feeling of his two fingers entering her made her knees completely buckle. His left arm had to grab her around her waist before she fell over. Digging her nails into his arms was the last thing keeping her upright. Her body was aching for this man behind her. She felt her breath getting raggedy, her forehead was getting sticky with sweat, and her hair was disheveled and falling in her face. This man was making her come undone and she loved it.

"Seth…." she breathed out

"What my love?"

She couldn't answer him because at that moment her body tensed up and she felt her walls clinching around his fingers. She managed not to yell out his name as she felt herself completely come undone on his hand.

"Mmmmmm baby you feel so good I need to get inside of you now." he demanded

She slid her leggings down around her ankles while he unzipped his jeans and let them drop as well. It was good noticing that he went commando too. One less piece of clothing to deal with later. Lining up at her backside he slowly entered her. They both let out heavy groans. He started moving slowly at first but all that changed in the less than thirty seconds. She could tell he needed to get at her in any way shape, form or fashion he could get her in. He was thrusting into her so hard she tried not to bang her head into the concrete wall in front of her. Picking her up he laid her on the tables in the middle of the room and fucked her senseless. Bodies were smacking together, hair was being pulled, and bite marks were made all over each other's bodies. She felt like she was on cloud nine thousand at that point. Seth MFN Rollins was making a name for himself right there in that closet. They both eventually came at the same time and his groans alone made her cum another three times on her own. Lastly, to end on a good note he went down on her like nothing she ever felt before. That tongue of his felt like ecstasy to her soul.

"Damn baby girl you certainly know how to give a man everything you've got."

"It takes two to tango. You're not too bad yourself Rollins." she said before kissing him full on his mouth.

Now that the fun and games were over they had to find a way out of this closet without being seen. Grabbing there clothes off the floor they started putting them on and trying their best to look semi decent. After tying her hair up she grabbed her phone that had fallen on the floor and stacked both the chair she was sitting on and the one she propped up against the door back against the wall. She let Seth leave first before she followed. However, unbeknownst to them both there happened to be a brooding figure standing across the hall.

"Are you really going to try and tell me that you're not fucking my girl now Rollins?"

Destiny hadn't exited the room yet but that voice froze her in her spot.

"Des you can come out too. I know Seth here can't make all those sounds by himself."

Sheepishly she came out and stood behind Seth not making any eye contact with Dean. This was not how she wanted this to happen. This situation could only go from bad to worse and it was all her fault.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots?"

"I'm sorry Dean." was all she could muster

"Excuse me did you say something to me I couldn't quite hear you." he said sarcastically

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry. You're sorry. Sorry for what fucking my best friend like a no good whore or making me look like a gotdamn idiot and lying straight to my face."

"I'm sorry for it all."

"Sorry isn't going to fly. I thought that you were better than the rest but nope you failed me just like every other female that's walked into my life."

"Dean don't be too hard on her." Seth said

"You no good son of a bitch. I know you didn't just tell me not to be hard on her. Are you fucking kidding me right now? You always wanted what you couldn't have Rollins. She's my fiancée for heaven' sake but nope you just had to have her."

"And that you should take out on me not her."

"You want me to take it out on you fine I'll take it out on you." Walking up to him Dean got right up in Seth's face before punching him square in his jaw.

"NOOOOOO STOP YOU TWO!" Destiny yelled as she tried to pull them apart but it was like pulling two boulders away from each other. They were both equally landing in punches. Seth even kicked Dean in his face and busted open his lip. All Destiny could do was stand there and watch it all happen. Just as she was about to try and pull them apart for the second time a strong force moved her out the way and grabbed Dean around his waist. Dean tried to get out of the grasp of who she now noticed was Roman holding him back. Looking between the both of them there was blood all on the floor. Dean had a busted lip and a cut above his right eye, while Seth was crouched over from what was probably a broken rib or two and his jaw looked swollen.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Dean spat out

All she could do was stand there in silence. She should've just left well enough alone but instead she got greedy and now she was paying the severe consequences. All in the name of love and some bomb ass sex.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut the hell up with the pathetic ass "I'm sorry's" If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Now why don't you go attend to your fuckboy over there."

Spitting out the blood still spewing from his mouth, Roman let go of Dean and let him walk away with him trailing behind him. As he was leaving he shot her a look of disappointment and slight anger before disappearing down the hallway after Dean.


	30. Chapter 30: Good Enough

Chapter 30: Good Enough

****CREDIT TO EVANESCENCE FOR THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER****

Destiny went and crouched down to a crumpled over Seth. He was grabbing his side and groaning. She was scared to touch him because he looked in such bad shape. Dean really fucked him up and it was all her fault. She didn't think he'd find out that way let alone that fast.

"Are you okay? God that was a stupid question to ask. Shit I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'd go through it all over again for you. However, right now I really need help sitting up."

Grabbing him by his arm she helped scoot him towards the wall. Just that movement made his breathing rough and ragged. He really needed to get checked out but with the way he was looking it was going to be tough getting him to the trainer's room. Plus she didn't put it past Dean to be in there right now anyway and she wasn't sure she could handle him for the rest of the week at that point. So instead of moving him she threw a Hail Mary into the air and sent out a call. It took like four rings before the person picked up. She almost hung up when they answered.

"_**What do you want?"**_ said an angry voice

"Can you do me a favor?"

"_**What?"**_ came the voice even angrier this time

"Can you send someone over here to come look at Seth? Please?" Destiny said in a shaky and sad voice

"_**Sure. Whatever."**_

"Thank You." However, her thank you was lost in the air because all she got was dial tone

Moving back over to Seth, she lifted up his shirt to inspect the damage. A bruise was growing fast on the left side of his stomach.

"Lemme guess the big guy isn't happy?" he coughed out

"Huh?" Destiny was so lost in thought she didn't realize he was talking to her

"Roman."

"What about him?"

"I'm guessing that was him you were talking too. He sounded angry."

"Yeah he was and I don't blame him. I put you all into a mess when I shouldn't have because I got greedy for whatever reason."

"You weren't the only one who got greedy you know? This isn't all your fault. I should've left you alone but instead I had to prove to myself that I could get that which was unattainable."

"Seth what are you talking about?"

"I'm sure Dean has told you numerous times that you're one of a kind. Nobody out there that I've met that can carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. I've watched everything you've been through and you've handled it with such grace. I've learned so much from you and somewhere in there I fell in love. However, Dean beat me to the chance to call you mine and I couldn't deal with it. I made a conscious decision to screw around with you and in turn I made your life miserable. This is more my fault than anything and I don't own up to much but this I take full responsibility for. You deserved to be happy with Dean and now I've ruined any chance you had of that and for that I'm truly sorry."

"I really don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that's how I felt and still do feel."

They sat like that for about ten minutes with Destiny's head on Seth's shoulder until she noticed about five people walking down the hallway. Upon further inspection, one was a trainer, and behind him was Dean, Roman, Triple H, and Stephanie. Things were about to go from bad to worse. When they arrived Dean and Roman stood against the wall across from them not saying anything or even looking in their direction. While the trainer started looking at Seth, Destiny stood up and walked over to where Triple H and Stephanie were talking to Dean and Roman.

"Okay so somebody want to start explaining and I don't want an "I don't know." Someone better start speaking and speaking fast." said Triple H

Dean and Roman both looked in her direction. Well it was clear they were really going to make her own up to her reckless mistakes.

"Destiny, you know what's going on?" asked Stephanie

"She's the cause of all this." mumbled Dean

"Thanks for continuing to throw this in my face asswipe."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do Destiny? You want me to act like nothing happened? I'm sorry I can't act like the most clueless human being on Earth. That award goes all to you."

"No I don't expect you to act like nothing happened."

"Well once again I ask. What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. You never do."

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW." yelled Triple H

There was silence for a few seconds until Seth spoke up from where he was on the floor. Triple H looked like he was about to explode if somebody didn't say something fast. For better or worse Seth was going to have to do in that moment.

"Destiny and I fucked. We got caught. Dean's mad. It's simple really."

She turned and looked at him so fast. That was not how she was expecting him to describe the situation at hand. She felt like her heart just broke into a million pieces. How did he go from being all sweet and cuddly, to seemingly cold and calculated? Everything was making her head spin. She felt like she could fall over at any minute. Hell even Dean looked a little pale standing against the wall. He probably wasn't expecting Seth to say that either.

"What Des? Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. How else did you want it to be described?"

"Oh I don't know? Not like that though." she said in a sarcastic tone

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, sweetheart. You know I'm not known for being politically correct."

She's had some very angering experiences in her life, however, in that moment she had never felt so humiliated and angry before in her life. She felt her body going hot and she felt her body start to shake from the inside out. Her body was literally boiling at that point. So instead of breaking down and crying, she did the next best thing. Lunging at Seth, she started laying in punches and kicks everywhere she could. From a distance it felt like he was laughing at her but she couldn't tell if all that was in her head or not. Frankly, she didn't care. This piece of shit came into her life and fucked with every emotion she had just for shits and giggles and now she was going to make him pay for it. Before she could do anymore damage strong arms started pulling her back.

"Des stop."

She turned around and slapped whoever was telling her to stop.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO STOP! I SAID I'M SORRY AND YET YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT. SETH GOES AND HUMILATES ME MORE ON TOP OF THIS. SO NO DEAN I WON'T STOP. AND YOU KNOW WHAT IN THIS MOMENT RIGHT HERE…..I FUCKING QUIT."

Turning to Triple H she said in a much calmer voice.

"I'm willing to contractually work this out but when I say I'm done I'm done. I've become bitter and toxic. I refuse to make the people around me feel the same way. So to semi keep this group of people standing right here intact I will remove myself from the situation."

"Destiny…"

"What Dean what? You're getting what you want. You don't have to look at me anymore. Like you said I'm just another woman to disappoint you and another to walk out of your life. I would say I'm sorry but it's clear those words don't work for you."

Taking off her ring, she grabbed Dean's hand and placed it in his and then closed his hand around it. Looking at everybody she knew she was doing the right thing. Maybe not in the most professional way but it was doing the right thing nonetheless. Turning on her heels she walked away from all of them leaving them all in shock and awe. The last person she glanced at before walking down the hallway and leaving for their locker room to grab her things was Seth who was now completely bandaged around his whole midsection. She fixed him with a look of disgust before shooting him the middle finger and leaving for good.


	31. Chapter 31: Each Day's a Gift

Chapter 31: Each Day's a Gift

****Thank you to everyone who's read this story. Especially my Twitter fam you know who you are. I appreciate your feedback more than anything. This being my first ever fan fiction I was nervous as hell and you helped me through it. It turned out better than I ever could've imagined. It seems like we've reached the end of the road with this one. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all so much! xoxo****

It had been six months since Destiny had quit. She moved out of her house in St. Louis and found a place in Hoboken, NJ where she always wanted to visit, but she never figured she'd actually live there. In the process of her move she also changed her phone number and essentially went ghost on everybody except for a few select people. She had just returned from a two month vacation in Hawaii. Being down there she finally got some much needed relaxation time after spending all that time moving. Her body felt better than ever before and she even had a nice tan all over. To add on to that she had more food cheat days than usual and she was getting thick in all the right places. The best way to describe her was she looked healthy and relaxed. Her heart also felt like it was back where it needed to be. She hadn't spoken to any of her boys since she left although she would see stuff about them here and there. Occasionally, she would hear that Dean had gotten back with Renee. If that were to be true she was happy for him. Renee could probably treat him better than she could anyway. She also heard that Seth had become very full of himself as of late. Apparently, he was the reason behind the Shield break up shortly after she left and ever since then he'd been on one helluva pedestal. On top of that she'd seen things from people on Twitter that he'd apparently stayed with Carla and she was constantly acting like a dumbass on social media. He wished he hadn't gone the Carla route but she had no room to speak on his relationship. So if he was happy then she was going to be happy for him whether she agreed with it or not.

Currently, she was cleaning up her house before she went down the street to the bakery for some cake. Her sweet tooth had been coming out lately, so it was nice to be able to get something to quench that sweet tooth thirst whenever she wanted. AJ, who was also retired was at Destiny's house, sitting on the couch watching some of their old matches. She couldn't tell if she missed being on the road already or if it was just knowing that they left a mark on the business and she was proud of it.

"Hey AJ you want something from the bakery? I'm about to head out soon."

"No I'm good for now but could you get a case of water from the store. I think you ran out."

"AJ you're talking like you live here."

"I pretty much do. It's not like you have a problem with it or you wouldn't let me in the door." she laughed

"That's very true!"

Just as she was about to head up the stairs to change into some different shoes her doorbell rang. She looked at AJ with a curious look on her face.

"You didn't invite anybody over here did you?"

"Now you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"We'll agree to disagree on that one." Destiny laughed on her way to the door wondering who it could be. Reaching the door she flipped on the light so she could see out onto the porch since it was starting to get dark. However, their backs were turned and she couldn't really get a good look. So unlocking everything on the door but the chain she opened the door a crack.

"Um excuse me can I help you?"

All three figures turned around at once and she almost fell backwards. It felt like her past had caught up to her and karma was coming back to haunt her. She almost felt sick.

"Hey Des you're one hard girl to find."

Shaking herself out of the shock she put her best foot forward.

"That's because I didn't want to be found let alone by you three."

"We came here only for one thing that we all felt you should know."

"What? You come to throw my life's mistakes back in my face like I don't relive it every day."

"No that's not it but we've had a talk amongst the three of us and we thought you really should know. Now let us in it's getting chilly outside."

"Well maybe you should learn to share your leather jacket."

"No that's not an option."

"Whatever, Dean. How'd you find me anyway?"

"We have our ways, doll."

"That's certainly not creepy at all." she said sarcastically

"Man I've missed that sarcasm."

"Have you really Rollins. I've heard lately you haven't been much fun to be around."

"I concur with that statement." said Roman

"Wait a minute. You've been keeping up with us?" asked Seth

"I plead the fifth. Now I'll let you in but make it quick I've got things to do." Taking the chain off the door she opened the door wide for them.

"Hey AJ." they all said in unison when they saw her curled up on the couch.

"Hey boys. Um Des how about I go to the bakery and the store for you. Looks like this is important and they might need your undivided attention."

She pegged her with a pleading look but AJ just grabbed the keys from the bowl by the door and skipped out. Des had a feeling that she was the reason behind why Dean, Seth, and Roman showed up at her doorstep. Just shaking her head, she locked up behind her and went into her living room where Dean was chilling in the recliner, Seth was on her Packer's colored eight seater couch with his feet up, and Roman was on one of her bar stools.

Leaning against the wall she asked "So first thing's first, what the hell are you doing here? I can guess how you found me."

"You want the long or the short answer?" asked Dean

"I frankly don't give a fuck which at this point but somebody better spit it out."

She caught a slight exchange between Dean, Seth, and Roman. It was so quick that if she hadn't known them for as long as she did she wouldn't have caught it. She felt her legs starting to get wobbly so she grabbed a bar stool next to Roman and plopped down in it. Destiny had a feeling that she would've needed to sit down for this conversation anyway.

"So we all had a conversation about you a few days after you left." started Seth

"Well that's obvious. I'm surprised you were civil enough to talk anything out."

"Now nobody said anything about civil." laughed Roman

"I guess I had to much hope then. So anyone care to tell me what this conversation entailed?"

"Well our relationship for starters." said Dean

"What about it?"

Getting serious he said, "Des I never thought I'd lose you. Especially not to one of my best friends. I don't have much in this world. You three in this room and wrestling have been it for me. I wanted to hang onto what we had so much that I didn't realize that if I somehow did lose you I should've been happy that it was to Seth than some bum off the street."

"Dean I…."

"No let me finish. I should've known Seth was feeling you. All the signs were there. The looks he would randomly shoot your way when you weren't looking or that he didn't go out of his way for many people but he would for you. I saw it got worse after he returned from his injury. Roman had to keep me from marching down to St. Louis every chance I got while you were on suspension and he was recovering in your house. I know I should've trusted you because I found out a bit too late that you were faithful to me up until the last few days you were still there. I am sorry that I treated you like shit. I wanted to do what's best for you because that's what you deserved but I failed. Seth doesn't know I'm about to say this but I see how happy he gets when he hears your name or a video package of you pops up on the screen. You two are meant for each other despite everything. I essentially am giving you two my blessing."

Turning to Seth he said "Dude fuck that skank Carla. You know she ain't the one for you. The one who's there for you is standing in this room right now. Don't let her go. She's kept us all together through thick and thin and she deserves to be with someone who I know will treat her right and that's you jackass. Now if you break her heart again you know I'm good for kicking your ass and I'm pretty sure Roman will help me."

"He's right about that Seth! And Destiny I apologize to you as well for getting upset with you the day you left. I was confused and hurt as to why you'd do that to Dean. You know he's my boy and I ride for him and seeing that unfold in front of my face angered me. I truly do apologize for that."

"It's okay Roman. I understand. I put you in a position that you didn't deserve to be in so your anger was more than warranted" she choked out as she got off the bar stool she was sitting on and walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Now before all this gets extremely emotional Roman and I are going to leave you and Seth to sort out whatever it is you guys have going on. I want you to repair this relationship. Seriously." Getting up from the recliner Dean started walking towards the front door with Roman behind him.

"Dean wait! What about you?"

"What about me sweetheart?"

"I want you happy too."

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my life Destiny."

"Who is she?" she smirked up at him

"Who's who?"

"The lucky lady that gets to put that happiness in your heart that I screwed up?"

"Oh you know." he laughed

"If her name starts with an "R" then I'm happy for you. You deserve a chance to be happy as well and I'm glad a good person is behind that smile of yours."

"You'll always hold a huge piece of my heart too ya know."

"As much as I don't deserve to be there that means a lot. And you have a piece of mine as well. I've learned a lot from you Ambrose."

Reaching up to his tall frame, for the last time she kissed him on his dimples and softly on his lips before giving him hug. She walked them out the door and watched as they hopped in the car and drove off. It felt like her life was slowly coming full circle she thought to herself as she locked up once again and went back to the living room. Leaning her tall frame against the wall she just took in everything that was Seth Rollins. From his fading blonde hair, to those chocolate eyes, his buff arms, those abs peeking through his tight shirt, and his signature skinny jeans. She was intoxicated by him already and he'd only been around her for like thirty minutes. In that comfortable silence they both knew there was a lot to talk about but for now they were going to take it one day at a time. He got up off her couch and walked over to where she was standing. With one look she knew what he wanted and she obliged without him having to ask. His arms were out waiting for her embrace. They stood in the middle of her living room hugging tight like their lives depended on them not letting go. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself she missed the strength of his hugs and standing in his arms.

"I love you Destiny."

"I love you too. Love is never too late." she said into his chest while tears silently ran down her cheeks.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Bring Me To Life

****C****redit to Evanescence for the title of this chapter and also for the lyrics. Also credit to Sam Smith for the "Lay Me Down," lyrics in the beginning of this chapter. I do not own any of the words to those songs and they are to go respectfully to the rightful owners of them.****

**Epilogue**

_One year later….._

_Can I lay by your side?_

_Next you, you…_

_And make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you_

_Now I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight…_

_I'm reaching out to you_

_Can you hear my call?_

_This hurt that I've been through_

_I'm missing you I'm missing you like crazy…._

_Can I lay by your side?_

_Next to you…to you_

_And make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you_

_Now I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight…._

_Lay me down tonight_

_Lay me by your side_

_LAY ME DOWN TONIGHT_

_LAY ME BY YOUR SIDE….._

Seth felt Destiny smile against his bare chest. They were currently entangled together on the bed listening to music and just enjoying the rare time they had together. She still hadn't returned to the squared circle and ever since she left, Seth had been going balls to walls. He didn't get much time off but when he did just being in each other's company was more than enough.

"May I ask why that smile creeped up on your face?" he asked

"You felt that?"

"Mhm I love when you smile. It brightens everything up so there must be something going on in your head to cause it to creep up."

"Well if you must know I'm just reminiscing."

"About what?" He asked as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms.

"That song."

"What about it?"

"It just reminds me of when I put my fist through a mirror. Not my finest moment." she laughed

"Ah. I remember that night. Had us all scared shitless. That was the night I knew though."

"Knew what?"

"That Dean was going to be toxic."

"How could you have possibly known that?" She turned so that her stomach was to his chest and she looked up at him with her fierce blue eyes.

"Because you had never lost your cool like that before. I could tell that you were cracking long before probably even you did. It just wasn't my place to say something."

"Well you eventually did. Why did you?"

"Because that was also around the time that I knew I was falling in love with you. It was killing me to watch you struggle with Dean and watching him with Renee before he finally got with you. I needed you to know that I cared about you and that it just wasn't a physical attraction. You were becoming my beating heart every day. You were the reason I wanted to get up in the morning and the last thing I thought of when I went to bed. Hell you still are and I'm one lucky dude to have you."

"You certainly had an interesting way of showing that."

"Yeah sorry about Carla. I was hurting you more than you already were."

"It wasn't just her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what you said to me before I quit?"

"No not really. I just remember having some fucked up ribs and struggling to breathe."

"Well you said, _"Destiny and I fucked. We got caught. Dean's mad. It's simple really."_ I seriously wasn't expecting that and you really made me feel like a mindless fuck to you."

"Shit Des, I'm sorry for that. Looking back at everything I put you through more hell than Dean ever did. I thought he was the toxic one when it was really me. How the hell are you even with me right now?"

"I ask myself that question every day. I guess some things just work out that way. He's happy and I'm happy ultimately that's all we've ever wanted for each other. That's all I've ever wanted for all of you."

Bending down Seth lightly kissed her on her full lips. Pulling back his chocolate eyes bored into hers and it felt like he was reaching every place of her soul. She saw his eyes start to water and a tear rolled down his right cheek. Reaching up she kissed it away.

"I don't deserve you."

"Seth yes you do."

"No I don't. You're like my guardian angel that I never would've asked for."

"Nobody ever asks for a guardian angel they just show up."

"Well how did I get such a perfect one?"

"Because you deserved it. I don't care about the past and you shouldn't either. All of us has grown from this crazy ass relationship and we're better for it. Dean has told me that I taught him a lot and that he became a better man when he was with me. Now look at him, he's as happy as a child on Christmas with Renee and he damn sure treats her right. Everything happens for a reason, love and somehow you got stuck with me."

"God you're beautiful, woman. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What?"

"Why did you punch the mirror?"

"It was a culmination of things but the main reason was because I wasn't me. I was a shell of my former self and I wasn't happy with what I was seeing. In short I was broken."

"Well I will make a promise that I will work till my last dying breath to uphold."

"And what is that?"

"You don't ever have to be broken again. I refuse to be the reason why you send your fist flying through a mirror for a second time. I know that we'll have our ups and downs but you being anything less than the amazing, strong, sexy, and well rounded, woman that I love will not happen on my watch."

"I'll hold you to that and if you fail I won't be putting my hand through a mirror but through your face." she laughed

"And I'd wholeheartedly deserve it."

"Mhm." She mumbled into his chest.

Pulling the covers over the both of them, Destiny turned and looked out of their bedroom window. It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shining right on them. Laying there on Seth's chest, she thought about how far they had really come. Never in a million years did she think she'd end up with Dean. So it was beyond a shock to her that she was with Seth. Yeah it was unconventional to say the least and a bit messy but life happens that way sometimes. Nobody ever said life was easy and that certainly rang true for her. Seth had his moments where she really questioned her sanity but she knew that if it wasn't her who else would put up with his shit. She knew what it felt like to be alone so she wasn't going to let him go through life feeling like nobody was there for him. They were partners and what one went through so did the other. If they could make it through this first year which came with its fair share of bullshit then they could make it through anything.

Soon she felt his breathing slow and her eyes became heavy, she heard the soothing sounds of one of her favorite Evanescence songs. It described everything she had been through to an absolute T.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I'm know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life…"_


End file.
